Pokémon Sun: Luna's Journey
by Animegirl426
Summary: *Based off Pokémon Sun* Luna has just moved to the Alola Region and is ready to become a trainer. Together with her Rowlet, it's time to say Alola to an exciting adventure! (First OC Story) I don't own Pokémon.
1. Alola Adventure!

**Animegirl426:** Aloha everyone! Now I know that the poll isn't over, but I really wanted to try my hand at an OC story...and what better way than my favorite game franchise's newest games? Another thing that motivated me was the fact that the pokemon story I am co-author for, _Constant Box_ , has been around for so long and I wanted to prove that I could be a great writer like my co-author. So before I get the story started, here are a few things you might want to know in advance:

1\. This story is set in Sun's time, but Pokémon from Moon (Drampa, Alolan Sandshrew, etc) will be available only through trading.

2\. Pokémon battles will not be written in detail, unless they are boss battles. (EX: Battles against Hau, Trials, and Team Skull)

3\. Since I usually spend time catching Pokémon, some of my pokémon will only be mentioned. (Like a Bonsly I caught in my free time may or may not be shown in the story)

And finally as everyone should be aware of, I do not own the Pokémon franchise.

Let's do it!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Alola Adventure! The Sparkling Stone and Rowlet!**

...

"...ha...ha..."

A young girl with blond hair continued to run through the building, holding on tightly to her poké-ball themed bag. She wasn't aware of how long she had been running, but she knew that she couldn't get caught.

She soon reached the elevator, quickly boarding it and catching her breath as she went up to the next floor.

"I think we're safe now..." she smiled gently at her bag as they reached the next floor, a small set of yellow eyes looking at her from inside the bag.

The blond quietly made her way through the halls, stopping when she heard footsteps that did not belong to her.

"Miss Lillie, stop!"

The girl turned, seeing two workers in white near her. They clearly did not seem to be happy with the current situation they were dealing with.

Lillie held on tighter to her bag, which was starting to shake. "No! I'm not letting you harm this poor Pokémon any more!" she shouted before taking off, the researchers giving chase.

Lillie continued to run, turning several corners in hopes of loosing her pursuers, but to no avail.

"Ah!"

Lillie skidded to a halt when she saw the path ahead being blocked by another worker in white, backing up against the railing as the two researchers began to close in on her.

"Miss Lillie, just hand us the Pokémon and everything will be okay..."

A burst of light caught the girl's eye as she looked down at her bag, watching it intensify significantly.

"Ah, quick! Get it!"

The researchers attempted to grab the bag.

The light burst out from the bag, blinding everyone in an instant...

*Three Months Later*

A woman hummed to herself as she set down another box, looking at the work she had laid out in front of her. Her loyal pet Meowth sitting on top of one of the boxes grooming himself.

She smiled at the pet before heading to the porch, Meowth suddenly halting his grooming and following her outside.

The woman took in the scenery around her; A bright, vivid blue sky, lush green trees, and people and pokémon alike playing together.

She stretched out, "Ahh! What nice warmth! And under the Alolan sun, even better!" she cheered before grinning. "But before relaxation comes unpacking all of these boxes!" she told herself before looking inside and sighing.

"Still asleep even after napping the whole time on the plane..." she muttered before turning to her friend. "Meowth, be a dear and wake up Luna, would you?" she asked.

"Nya!" The Scratch Cat Pokémon let out a noise of understanding before heading back inside and up to the second floor.

The Scratch Cat Pokémon soon entered someone's room, the only fully furnished room in the entire house so far. Looking around, his eyes soon fell on the figure sleeping on the mattress.

The family pet gained a smile as his claws came out before crawling onto the figure, soon scratching the sleeping person's body.

"OW!"

Meowth was flung into a Ditto beanbag as the figure sat up in pain, her black hair a complete mess and her blue eyes still had a hint of drowsiness within them.

"Meowth! I told you no Fury Swipes!" she scolded the pet before getting up and getting dressed into the new outfit her mom had bought for her, soon rushing down the stairs as she finished fixing her hair into its medium wavy cut look.

"Mom, Meowth scratched me again!" Luna whined as her mother came inside the house, smiling sweetly at her daughter.

"You were out like a light, how else was Meowth supposed to wake up someone who sleeps like a Snorlax?"

Luna pouted before sighing. "So can I go now, please?" she begged.

"You really want to go meet those Alolan Pokémon, don't you?" Her mother asked.

"Of course!" Luna replied, her mother smiling.

"Good, because I want to as well! After all, these are the most beautiful islands that everyone wants to visit!" It was weird how this mother and child pair could be on completely different pages and then do a complete change on certain topics.

Luna's mom was cut short as knocking was heard on the door.

"Oh! That must be Professor Kukui!" she exclaimed before looking at her daughter. "Luna, please get that."

"Okay!" Luna made a dash for the door, jumping over a few boxes before reaching her destination and opening the door.

On the other side stood the very man she had seen in the videos on the plane ride, Professor Oak said that he called in a favor to have him show Luna the ropes; since she wouldn't be starting her journey in Kanto, but Alola.

"Hey there! You must be Luna?" he asked, coming in.

"Y-yes sir!" Luna replied, standing straight.

The man laughed. "No need to Bide yourself up." he spoke. "Name's Kukui. Good to meet ya, Cousin!"

Luna relaxed as he went on about jet lag and other things, he really was easy to talk to.

"Of course, Professor! After all, we just arrived yesterday." Luna's mother spoke as she came over with Meowth in her arms.

Kukui gave a smile. "No need to be so formal, just call me Kukui."

Luna's mom smiled in response. "I still remember watching you battle all of the Indigo League Gym Leaders back then in Kanto." Luna sighed as her mom began to remember the past. "Seeing those adorable Alolan Pokémon just got my heart racing so much, I just had to come here one day!"

Kukui gave a laugh. "Who would have thought that a research trip for Kanto pokémon moves would've ended up with me challenging the whole league; sure proved me wrong, those Gym Leaders were tougher than I expected!" He turned back to Luna. "Well enough about the past. Luna, why don't ya come with me to the next town over? The Island Kahuna is waiting and you must be ready to get yourself a Pokémon, yeah?."

Luna's face lit up in delight."A Pokémon, really?!" she asked in excitement before backtracking to the earlier part of the professor's statement. "Island Kahuna?" Luna asked, tilting her head in confusion. Didn't he mean Gym Leader? And wasn't the professor supposed to give her a Pokémon?

"I'll explain more later, but the Island Kahuna who lives over in Iki Town is always willing to give a kid his or her first Pokémon and go on an adventure." Kukui explained, "Ya better not challenge him though! The Kahunas are crazy-strong trainers."

Luna's mom smiled brightly. "He's willing to simply give my baby Luna a Pokémon? They must be worth meeting then!" she spoke up.

"I'm going then!" Luna spoke, making her way towards the door.

"Luna, don't forget your hat and bag!"

The female stopped and smiled sheepishly. "Right!" she ran over to the table, putting on her cap and slinging her bag over her shoulder before heading back out."Later!"

"Honestly, that child is as forgetful as her father sometimes." Luna's mom smiled as she watched her daughter leave.

...

Luna smiled as she came outside, watching bird pokémon fly through the skies before she saw the professor join her on the side of the road.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Kukui grinned. "This is paradise, cousin! The Alola Region! Here, people and Pokémon alike work and live together in harmony."

"It's so amazing...even better than the brochures!" Luna replied, looking around in amazement.

Kukui smiled before looking up the road, "Iki Town's just up the hill, so make an Extreme Speed run towards it and I'll meet you there!"

"Okay!" Luna replied before taking off up the hill."My first Pokémon...I can't wait!" she told herself in excitement.

...

"Luna, wait!"

Luna stopped before she stepped into the grass, turning to see the professor running up.

"I know you're eager cousin, but ya just can't step in the grass; a Pokémon's bound to Outrage on ya!" The professor explained.

Luna blushed. "Sorry...I just wanted to see what kind of pokémon were there..." she spoke.

Kukui gave a empathetic smile and patted her back. "Come on, let's get ya that Pokémon."

Luna looked up and smiled. "Okay." she followed after the professor.

After a while, the two finally reached the town, Luna looking around in amazement, it was very different than her home back in Kanto.

"This is Iki Town, where folks come to worship the Pokémon that watches over Melemele Island." Kukui explained.

"A Pokémon watches over the island?" Luna asked, Kukui nodding in response.

"Tapu Koko, he's the one who protects us all and keeps us happy!" Kukui told her before looking around.

"Lillie!" he called out, seeing no one in sight. "That's strange...I told them to meet me here...did she head for Mahalo Trail lookin' for the ruins with him?" he wondered.

"If you're looking for someone, maybe I can go find them?" Luna offered, wanting to know who the professor was talking about.

"Perfect! Then, can ya go find Lillie for me?" He asked. "She's my assistant, but she usually is looking for ruins." he explained. "She should be up there in Mahalo Trail." The professor pointed to the cave. "It's just past there."

"Okay!" Luna nodded and ran towards the cave, eager to meet this Lillie and see what she was like.

...

Luna looked around the area, trying to find Lillie. "I thought I saw someone come this way..." she mumbled to herself. The professor told her that Lillie was wearing all white and had blond hair, so she couldn't be that hard to find.

Luna soon came to a clearing, seeing someone; Blond hair...white clothes...that had to be Lillie then!

Lillie turned to see Luna, worry written all over her face. "Ah..."

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Luna asked, concerned.

"P-please help..." Lillie begged. "Please save Nebby!" she turned to look at the bridge behind her, a flock of Spearow attacking some strange creature Luna had never seen before.

"Ah! Hang on!" Luna didn't even wait for Lillie to give her an explanation, she needed to help that poor thing before the Spearow hurt it!

She began to walk across the bridge, whimpering when she felt the wood crack a little under her feet.

"Almost there..."

As soon as Luna got close enough, she kneeled down and covered the creature with her body. The Spearow didn't stop, however, continuing to attack.

"Gh! It's okay, I'll protect you." Luna told the trembling creature.

The Spearow began to attack again...

and the creature began to glow brightly, light bursting everywhere.

Lillie watched in shock as the Spearow fled, but became scared when she saw the bridge break."Nebby!"

Luna screamed as she began to fall, holding onto Nebby as she was falling further down.

The female opened her eyes long enough to see a bolt of lightning fly towards her, a strange looking creature catching her. Was this a Pokémon?

Either way, the creature had saved her. She was set down next to Lillie before their eyes met...a strange feeling surging through Luna's senses.

The creature gave out a call before vanishing into the sky in another bolt of lightning.

 _"...What was that just now?"_ Luna wondered as she stood back up, Nebby floating over to Lillie.

Lillie sighed in relief. "Thank goodness! Nebby, you know what happens when you use too much power; last time you couldn't move for weeks!" she gently scolded Nebby.

Nebby didn't seem interested in Lillie however, floating over to a sparkling object on the ground.

Lillie and Luna looked at it; a white, braclet-like object that was shining beautifully like pearls.

Lillie took hold of the object. "It feels...warm..." she muttered before turning to Luna. "I'm sorry...I wanted to save Nebby...but I was so scared..."

"It's okay." Luna assured. "I'm just happy your friend's okay." she told Lillie. "My name's Luna."

Lillie smiled. "My name is Lillie, and this is Nebby." she introduced herself and her friend."Come on Nebby, back in the bag."

Nebby gave out what seemed like a whine before floating into the blond's bag.

Lillie looked at Luna. "Um...please don't tell anyone about Nebby...It's our secret, okay?"

"...I don't really get it, but okay." Luna replied. If Lillie didn't want her to talk about it, then maybe it was a super rare Pokémon...she could only wonder.

"Come on, let's head back to town." Luna smiled, taking Lillie's hand and bringing her along.

"R-right..."Lillie spoke, surprised at how direct Luna was.

...

"Ah, Lillie! There you are!" Kukui grinned as he saw the two girls come over to him in the center of town. "Good work, Luna."

Lillie turned back to Luna. "Ah, you were supposed to find me?" she asked.

Luna laughed a little and gave a sheepish grin. "Yeah."

"The Kahuna's back!"

"Kahuna Hala's returned!"

The three cut their conversation short as they heard voices. Luna looked to see a middle aged (perhaps older) man coming into the town. He looked to be nice, greeting those who had welcomed him home.

"Sorry I'm late Kukui, there was a situation that needed my help." The man spoke as he came over to the three. "I am the Island Kahuna, it's my duty to help those in need!"

"No sweat Kahuna." Kukui replied.

Hala smiled. "Now before anything else, you mind telling me what you were talking about Lillie? I could have sworn I heard you talk about Tapu Koko flying about."

"It's true!" Lillie spoke, "Nebby was being attacked by a flock of Spearow on the plank bridge when Luna came and saved it, but then the bridge collapsed and then Tapu Koko came and saved them both from falling into the ravine."

 _"That was Tapu Koko?"_ Luna thought, shocked that the Guardian Deity of the Island, the Pokémon that the town worshiped, saved her.

"Now that's something you don't hear about everyday!" Kukui spoke, "Even though it protects us, he can be quite fickle." He told Luna. "The fact that it saved you must mean something special."

Hala gave a laugh. "Well, that's more reason than ever to celebrate!" He spoke before turning and throwing out three Pokéballs.

In a large flash of light, three Pokémon stood on the wooden stage. Luna looked at them in excitement.

The first one was small and bird-like, its body covered in beige-colored feathers. Its white stubby beak letting out a small yawn.

"This is Rowlet, our Grass-type starter."

The next one was a small black and red cat, its tail swayed lightly as its muzzle twitched. A small fireball soon came out of its mouth.

"This is Litten, our Fire-type starter."

The last one was a small blue seal, it was currently fixing the blue flap around its neck before posing.

"And this is Popplio, our Water-type starter."

"Wow...they're all so cute!" Luna spoke. "Is it really okay for me to have one?"

Hala nodded" Of course! Anyone Tapu Koko picks is worthy of a Pokémon and an adventure!"

Kukui smiled. "So Luna, have you decided?"

Luna looked at the three, slightly troubled. She wanted to pick all of them! But then, a certain feeing overcame her before she smiled.

"I want Rowlet!" she spoke to the three others, positive with her choice.

Hala gave a nod."Then, onto the stage." he requested, Luna doing so as he recalled Litten and Popplio.

Luna stood on one end of the wooden stage while the Grass Quill Pokémon stood at the other end.

"Now, let us see if Rowlet has chosen you as well!" Hala spoke, Lillie and Kukui watching.

Rowlet stared at Luna, anticipation welling up in the female. What if Rowlet didn't like her? What would she do?

A few more seconds passed before Rowlet cooed and flew over to Luna, smiling.

Lillie looked relieved as Kukui gave a small laugh of approval

Luna gave a big smile and gently picked up her new friend, holding him high.

"Thank you! I'll take good care of you, Jun!"

Jun cooed happily in reply.

* * *

 **Animegirl426:** I think that's a good way to end the first chapter. I hope I did okay! For those of you who do not know, Decidueye (Rowlet's final form) is know as _Junaiper_ in Japanese; so Jun's name is derived from that.

So before I end, I have a few more things to say;

1\. As I am still in my college semester and I'm still in the middle of trying to complete the game, updates are going to take some time, especially since this is my first OC story.

2\. Hate speeches and Flames will not be tolerated in comments.

3\. Keep in mind this is my first OC story, so I'm still trying to get the hang of this kind of writing.

Thanks for reading and see you all next chapter!

-Luna


	2. Hau and Popplio! Tapu Koko's Festival!

**Alola!**

 ** _"My name's Luna, and I'm on adventure across the Alola Region!"_**

 ** _"This is my best friend, Jun!"_**

 ** _"Rowlet! Row!"_**

 ** _"Together with all our friends, let's go and search for Pokémon!"_**

 ** _"Rowlet!"_**

 _There's no use in just standing around all the time._ [Luna smiles as she runs on the road, Jun flying next to her.]

 _Just like the sun, the moon, Pok_ _émon, and that girl,_ [Hau, Lillie, and the Professor join her, the Island Kahunas and Trial Captains looking on.]

 _I want to head out and and have a head-turning adventure today!_ [The Rotom Pokédex pops up and begins taking pictures.]

 _(Yeah Yeah Yeah!)_ [The four Ocirico styles jump up and dance.]

 _It never stops being shocking, fun, and exciting,_ [Luna runs away from a horde of Zubat in panic with Jun.]

 _Looking here and there and everywhere, I just can't stop._ [Team Skull Grunts look around before being chased by Dode, Deka, and Kabi.]

 _Come on, there's still so much more that we can all see together!_ [ Luna smiles as she plays with her team before using the Ride Pager.]

 _(Yeah Yeah Yeah!_ _!)_ [The Ride Pager Pokémon appear one by one.]

 _In intense battles, I'll choose you!_ [Luna commands Rowlet to use Leafage.]

(In intense battles, I'll choose you!) [Hau commands Popplio to use Bubble.]

 _And then it's time to catch them all!_ [Gladion commands Type: Null to use Tackle.]

 _(And then it's time to catch them all!_ _)_ [Luna throws a Pokéball towards a shadowed Pokémon.]

 _(Go!)_ [The Pokéball shakes before clicking, Luna taking it and throwing it it the air.]

 _Burn brighter, Sun! Take off with blazing enthusiasm in your heart!_ _(Yeah!)_ [Jun takes off to the skies before Luna watches Solgaleo run past her.]

 _Your courage is overflowing, Moon! Light up our dreams brilliantly!_ [Lillie watches the stars with Nebby before seeing Lunala fly past them.]

 _(Yeah Yeah Yeah!)_ [The four Guardian Deities soar through the sky.]

 _Now, with your courage and spirits up high._ [Luna prepares to use a Z-move.]

 _Shout it out loudly, Alola!_ [Luna stands proudly with her team.]

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Hau and Popplio! Tapu Koko's Festival!**

...

The professor smiled as he watched Jun and Luna before coming up to the brand new trainer and her partner. "Now that's a combo!"

Lillie smiled as well as she came up to Luna. "I think you chose a wonderful partner, take good care of him." she spoke.

"Of course! Jun and I are gonna be the best team ever, right?" Luna replied before turning to her partner, who had already taken a liking to Luna's shoulder.

"Row Row!" Jun cooed in agreement before rubbing against Luna's cheek in affection, the female laughing. "Stop! That tickles, Jun!"

Kukui gave a laugh. "Might as well give ya a gift to help ya out on the adventure to come, cousin!"

He took out a strange looking device and a small booklet from his lab coat, Luna graciously accepting it. "Is this..."

"Yeah, a Pokédex!" Kukui answered. "Jun should already be registered; it'll record any Pokémon's data, once you capture it."

"The booklet is your passport." Lillie took the next part of the conversation, "It'll be stamped when you complete the island's grand trials. And it's already been stamped to show that you're now a trainer."

"Thank you very much!" Luna smiled. This may not have been the way trainers started back in Kanto, but she could care less at this point! Adrenaline was flowing through her veins faster than anything else! "Come on, Jun! Let's go tell Mom!"

"Row Row!" The Grass Quill Pokémon cooed in reply as it flew off down the hill, Luna following after.

"Look out!" Lillie called, seeing someone coming Luna's way.

 _BANG!_

Luna fell to the ground, Jun flying over in worry.

"Ow..." Luna winced as she hit the ground, looking up to see a dark-skinned boy about her age on the ground as well.

"Luna, are you okay?" Lillie asked as she ran over before giving a slight glare at the boy. "Hau! You have to stop being so reckless!" she scolded him.

The boy named Hau gave a laugh as he stood. "Sorry! Sorry!" he spoke before seeing Jun and Luna. "Wow! Your Rowlet looks really cool!" he praised.

"Th-thank you." Luna gave a sheepish smile.

"So then, let's battle!" Hau proclaimed.

It took Luna three seconds to register what he had said.

"EH?!"

"It's fine isn't it, I've been looking all over Iki Town trying to find you!"

 _'He went looking for me and he didn't even know me...'_ Luna thought.

"U-um..." Lillie looked uncomfortable. "I don't really like Pokémon battles..." she admitted.

"Ah, I won't do it if you don't want to see it!" Luna turned and told her, although deep down she wanted to feel the sweet-tasting rush of a battle.

"B-but I'll watch for you." Lillie smiled a little, Luna smiling in return.

"Ok! Jun, you're up!" she spoke to her partner, the Grass Quill Pokémon cooing in excitement before flying in front of her.

"Yeah! Popplio, go!" Hau threw a Pokéball into the sky, the same blue seal-like Pokémon from earlier appearing.

"Popplio..." Luna had to steel herself from fawning over its cuteness before checking the Pokédex for Jun's moves; Leafage and Growl.

"Okay...Jun, use Leafage!"

Jun's wings began to glow a bright green color before several leaves emerged, creating a tornado-like form before shooting out at the water-type starter.

"Dodge!" Hau commanded, smiling.

Popplio gave a bark of approval before using its tail to jump up into the sky, dodging the attack just in time and shocking Luna.

"Now Water Gun!"

Popplio took a deep breath before blasting out a jet of water at Jun, hitting its target dead on.

Jun hit the ground before getting back up, shaking the water off.

"Jun, once more!"

Jun commenced the attack once more, this time hitting its mark as the Sea Lion Pokémon fell back.

"Growl!" Hau spoke.

"You too Jun!" Luna called out.

Both starters gave out a cry, shocking one another before they used Leafage and Water Gun once more.

Luna tried to think, this was going to end up as a stalemate if this continued. Suddenly, she felt a breeze blow past her, her hair dancing off her neck. _"That's it!"_

"Jun, ride the wind and use Leafage!"

The spectators looked confused before Jun did as he was commanded, the breeze sending Jun high in the air before his attack shot down at Popplio.

"Ah!" Hau looked startled as he watched his partner fall back.

"Amazing..." Lillie spoke, amazed that Luna came up with such a tactic in such a small amount of time.

"Now once more, Leafage!"

Jun's wings glowed green once more, leaves shooting out at Popplio at at faster rate thanks to the wind carrying them.

Popplio cried out as it fell back, defeated.

"Ah!" Hau looked shocked before smiling"Awesome! That sent chills all over my body!"

Luna looked shocked as well, not thinking that the tactic would work. "I won...We won Jun!"

Rowlet flew over to his trainer, cooing in happiness as she brought him into a big hug.

Kukui gave a smile. "With a battle like that for a starting trainer, those two just might..."

"Huh?" Lillie looked up at the adult. "What do you mean, Professor?"

Kukui gave a small laugh. "Nothing," He came over to the two trainers, their Pokémon smiling at each other in friendly rivalry. "Looks like we'll have a great festival tomorrow!"

"Festival?" Luna asked, confused.

"The Tapu Koko Festival." Lillie smiled as she came over. "Every year the people of Iki Town give thanks to Tapu Koko for protecting them by throwing a festival in its honor."

"Yeah! And the best part is near the end!" Hau cut into Lillie's explanation. "Two trainers are selected by Gramps and they fight to please Tapu Koko!"

"Hau! Let me finish!" Lillie blushed in slight anger that he had cut her off.

Hau gave a laugh. "Sorry! Sorry! I just can't wait to have another battle with Luna tomorrow."

"Wait..." Luna spoke. "I'm fighting in the festival?!" she asked, completely shocked.

"Of course! The trainer Tapu Koko chose has to fight!" Lillie spoke, "It would be wrong not to!"

"She has a point...Tapu Koko chose you!?" Hau spoke, shocked as Luna blushed in embarrassment.

"Yeah..."

"Amazing...Now I'm super excited for tomorrow!" Hau cheered, Popplio clapping in agreement.

 _"Nothing deters him..."_ Luna thought with a smile

"Well then, you two better head on home." he spoke. "It's getting late."

"Ah! It's my turn to make dinner!" Luna remembered. Just because her family moved to a different region didn't mean that they would change who did what in the house; Luna would typically be the one to clean the house while her mother took care of things like washing dishes, grocery shopping, and taking care of Meowth. However, both had agreed that they would be in charge of making meals on alternating days.

"Bye Lillie, Hau, Professor!" Luna kept Jun in her arms as she took off out of the small town, racing to beat the lowering sun.

* * *

"Mom! I'm back!"

Luna's mother watched as her daughter entered through the door, eyes sparkling when she saw the Grass Quill Pokémon.

"How cute!" she fawned.

"This is Jun!" Luna introduced, Jun flying out of her arms and onto the floor across from Meowth, the two Pokémon looking at each other in curiosity.

"My, what a sweetie! That's why you chose him, because he's adorable, right?"

Luna didn't know what to make of her Mom's adoration over her starter, she sure didn't act like this when her father showed her a picture of a Alolan Pokémon. But she couldn't blame her, Jun was cute in his own way.

"He's also really cool! He won against a trainer!" Luna spoke, Jun cooing in agreement.

"He's both cool and cute!" Her mother gushed, "That's it, you don't have to make dinner, I'll do it!"

Luna had no time to argue as her mother went to the fridge. She looked down at the family pet. "Listen Meowth, no fighting!"

Meowth replied with an unamused purr, still wary of this new Pokémon and how it stole his owner's affection.

After dinner, Luna had taken Jun up to her room, the Grass-type curious of his partner's room.

Luna smiled as she finished changing into her nightgown, sitting down on her bed. "Do you like my room, Jun?"

"Row Row!" Jun replied happily before flying over into Luna's lap.

"Listen Jun," Luna looked down at her new friend. "We might not be the strongest right now, but I'm sure if we keep doing our best, we'll become the greatest pair in all of Alola! So let's do our best and become Trial Champions, okay?"

"Rowlet! Row Row!" Jun cooed in agreement, smiling at Luna before the female laid down on the bed, pulling up the blanket over her and Jun.

"Goodnight, Jun."

* * *

"Mom! I'm going out!"

"Row!"

Luna and Jun raced past her mother as they made their way to the door; the festival wasn't due to happen until that night, but Lillie had told her that trainers who were going to battle in the festival needed a minimum of two Pokémon. Now that she had Jun, she would finally be able to catch a Pokémon!

"Be careful, Meowth and I will see you tonight!"

Luna smiled as she felt the bright sun warm her skin, looking around. "The professor should be in town, so let's go Jun!"

Trainer and Pokémon took off down the path, soon seeing the man himself. "Professor!"

Kukui turned as he heard someone calling him, watching Luna come up. "Just in time, Cousin!" he spoke. "You ready to learn the basics?"

"Yes!" Luna replied, excited.

The professor gave Luna a great lecture; using his Rockruff, he explained how to catch a Pokémon in great, yet simple detail. Wear it down, then throw then Pokéball. Simple as that!

"Well then..." Kukui looked around before he saw a patch of grass rustling. "How about trying your hand at that one?" He turned to the female. You're going to need these."

Luna first took the ten potions, putting them in her bag before taking the Pokéballs. The smoothness flooding her hand's senses...she had to use it!

"Okay..." Even though she was confident in her mind, that's not what came out in Luna's voice. She only had ten Pokéballs, so she couldn't afford to waste them...

Luna made her way into the grass, walking slowly before the same Pokémon the professor caught appeared in front of her; a Pikipek.

"Jun, you ready?"

"Rowlet!"

"Leafage!"

Based on the Professor's experience with the Woodpecker Pokémon, Pikipek was like a Pidgey; a Normal/Flying type. A Grass-type move wouldn't do much, but it was all Luna and Jun had to go on.

It took several turns, especially with Pikipek using Growl every chance it got.

"Okay Jun, here we go..." Luna took out a Pokéball. "Go!" The female tossed it towards the Woodpecker Pokémon, the capsule hitting its target, engulfing Pikipek in a red light, and then shutting closed as it hit the ground.

One shake.

Two shakes..

Three shakes...

 _Click!_

Luna gave a big smile as she ran over and picked up the Pokéball.

"Alola Pikipek, welcome to the team!" she announced, holding the item up high as Jun cheered.

Kukui smiled. "Now that was a capture as powerful as a Mega Punch!" he praised. "Well, I have to go prepare for the festival, so keep on training, you hear?"

"Okay!" Luna smiled, having called Pikipek out. "Dode, you ready to help us?"

"Piki! Piki!" The Woodpecker Pokémon chirped in delight.

...

"Deka..."

The brown furred Pokémon looked at Luna, sharp teeth poking out his mouth.

"Dode..."

The Woodpecker Pokémon took a minute away from ruffling his feathers to look at Luna.

"and Jun!"

The Rowlet sat perched on Luna's shoulder, looking at his new friends.

"It's time...So let's do our best for Tapu Koko in the festival!" Luna encouraged, ready to do her best.

Her Pokémon cheered in response, excited at the prospect of a battle.

Luna recalled Dode and Deka before heading up to Iki Town, amazed at the livelihood of the villagers.

"Luna! Over here!"

The female looked around before finding Hau waving at her, running over to her friend.

"This is amazing!" Luna told him.

"Hehe!" Hau grinned and put his hands behind his head. "Yep! Tapu Koko's a big deal here on Melemele Island!"

"Hau! Luna!" Lillie ran over, making sure Nebby wasn't moving around too much in her bag. "A-are you two ready?" she asked.

"...are you sure you want to watch?" Hau asked, Luna catching a small blush on the male's face."You don't like battles."

"..." Lillie gave a small smile. "I think I can handle it, it's a battle in Tapu Koko's honor after all!"

"Luna! Hau, come to the stage!"

"Right!" the two replied, running to the center of town.

...

Hala took center stage as the fire burned bright, night settling across the island.

"For all life that lives on this island...and for those who chose to undertake the Island Challenge with joy in their hearts." He spoke, looking up. "We pray for your protection, to all on Melemele." He raised his hand. "May this battle be an offering to our Guardian Deity: Tapu Koko!"

The crowd cheered, excited for the annual battle.

"Before you, Tapu Koko, stands Hau; grandson of the Kahuna."

Hau came up to the stage, smiling brightly.

"And the one you yourself have chosen: Luna."

Luna came onto the stage, nervous about the battle; she was still new to this...Hau had probably seen dozens of battles!

"Eh?!"

"Tapu Koko has chosen one?"

"Amazing..."

Luna tried to block out the crowd and focus on Hau, only to hear one more voice.

"Jun! Take care of my baby Luna!"

Luna gave a small smile. No matter what it was, her mother always cheered her up...she couldn't afford to chicken out of the battle now!

Hau smiled. "So long as we have fun, I think it'll be a great battle!"

Luna nodded. "Yeah!"

Hala spoke once more. "Luna! Hau! Bring out your Pokémon!"

"Pichu, Hele!*"

"Deka, Ready...Go!"

The Tiny Mouse Pokémon stood across from the Loitering Pokémon, both ready to go.

"Deka, Tackle!"

The Yungoos charged at Pichu, soon hitting his target as Pichu tumbled back.

"Yes!" Luna smiled, only to notice Hau smiling.

"Sorry, but bad move on your part!"

Luna looked down, eyes widening as she saw electricity cover Deka. She had completely forgotten a Pichu's ability was Static!

"Pichu, Charm!" Hau commanded.

The Tiny Mouse Pokémon got back up, winking at Yungoos who stepped back, now looking like he didn't want to attack.

"Now Tackle!"

"Deka, dodge it!"

Despite Luna's command, the paralyzed Yungoos couldn't do anything, Pichu running forth and ramming into Yungoos.

Luna took out Deka's Pokéball. "Come back, Deka!"

In a stream of red light, Yungoos vanished.

"Dode, go!"

Pikipek came out, ruffling its feathers.

"Tackle!" The two trainers commanded, both Pokémon running forth and ramming into each other.

The crowd watched in excitement as the battle continued, neither side willing to give up.

"Thundershock!"

"Dodge, then Tackle!"

Pichu's body began to spark before a stream of electricity bolted out at the Pikipek, the Woodpecker Pokémon barely dodging before ramming into Pichu once more.

"Ah!" Hau watched as Pichu fell down, defeated.

"Yes!" Luna smiled, Pikipek giving a chirp.

"Not bad." Hau grinned as he recalled Pichu. "But I'm not giving up that easy! Popplio!"

The Water-type starter flipped as it was called out, posing before preparing for battle.

"Dode, can you still go?" Luna asked, not wanting to force her worn out friend to battle.

"Kiki!" The Pikipek chirped, staring at its opponent intently.

"Alright, Peck!"

"Growl!" Hau spoke.

Pikipek flew into the air before diving down at its target, Popplio gave out a fierce growl in the process.

"Ki! Kiki!" Pikipek was startled, still hitting his target, but not causing as much damage as it was going to.

Lillie watched as a few more rounds of Peck and Growl took place. _"Pikipek's probably low on attack...there's no way..."_ she thought.

"Kay Popplio, Pound!" Hau spoke, noticing Luna smiling.

"Time to change tactics!" Luna spoke "Dode, Growl!"

Dode let out a large chirp, Popplio's tail causing less damage than expected.

"Peck!"

"Pound!"

Tail met beak as the attacks collided, the two Pokémon repeating the action once more.

"Come back, Dode!" Luna recalled the Woodpecker Pokémon. "Deka, once more!" She threw his Pokéball, the paralyzed Pokémon appearing.

"Water Gun!" Hau commanded.

Popplio took a deep breath before a blast of water spewed from its mouth, hitting Deka straight on.

 _"...What is she doing?"_ Lillie wondered, looking at Luna. _"Pikipek...then Yungoos..."_ her eyes widened as she realized Luna's strategy. _"She's trying to wear him down for Rowlet!"_

"..." Luna bit her lip, there was no guarantee that Deka would be able to move, but the Loitering Pokémon looked back with a slight grin.

Luna gave a nod, "Deka, Tackle!"

The Yungoos gave a call before using a burst of strength to charge at Popplio and hit it.

"Growl!" Hau spoke, Popplio crying out once more, preparing for the next attack.

"Water Gun!"

The jet of water came flying towards Yungoos...

Only to hit Jun instead!

"Eh?!" Hau looked shocked, when did Jun come out?!

"Looks like the tactic worked!" Luna cheered, smiling. "Jun! Finish it with Leafage!"

Jun's wings glowed green as he flew into the air, a tornado of leaves whipping around him before he dove down at Popplio.

"Ah!" Hau watched as the attack hit, Popplio rolling over to him, defeated.

A few seconds passed before the crowd burst into cheers.

"Amazing!"

"Another great battle this year!"

Hala came onto the stage. "Well done! I bet Tapu Koko enjoyed it too."

Luna looked at the sky, hearing that faint cry of Tapu Koko. "I think it did..." she smiled.

"That was awesome, Luna!" Hau came over, grinning. "That was even better than yesterday's battle!"

Hala smiled. "It was a good battle. With this, Tapu Koko will surely continue to protect us."

A larger cry rang through the air, stunning everyone.

The Island Kahuna gave a laugh. "Looks like it approves after all!" He came over to Luna. "Well, now is good a time as any."

Luna looked confused before Hala took her wrist, placing a weird bracelet around it.

"What is it?" Luna asked.

"It's a Z-Ring." Lillie spoke up. "It allows you to convert certain moves into Z-moves, but only if you have a Z-Crystal." she explained. "Only Island Kahunas and certain trainers are allowed to have it."

"Wait..." Luna felt warmth from the item. "Is this..."

"Yeah, Kahuna here used that stone you and Lillie found to make it." The professor came over.

"Woah...so cool!" Hau grinned. "You're so lucky, Luna!"

"So how do I get these Z-Crystals or whatever?" Luna asked, still a little confused.

"Trial Captains give a certain Z-Crystal to whoever completes their challenge." Kukui spoke. "And then Island Kahunas also give their Z-Crystal for completing the grand trial."

"So where can I find the one for Jun?"

"That'll take a while." Lillie told her, "The Grassium Z is over in Akala Island as a reward for completing the third Island Challenge."

"Eh?!" Luna looked shocked, she'd have to wait that long?!

"Well, it makes sense you would want to use one right away..." Hala began.

"No."

The four looked at Luna, slightly shocked at her refusal.

"I'll wait until I get the Grassium Z, then i'll start using Z-moves!" Luna stated.

"You're gonna wait that long?!" Hau asked, shocked that Luna was thinking such a thing.

"Jun is my very first friend, so naturally he should get to be the first one on my team to use Z-moves!" Luna smiled before looking at Lillie. "So who's first?"

"Th-that would be Trial Captain Ilima, he specializes in Normal-types." The blond female replied.

"Then it's settled!" Luna looked at the sky, the moon shining brightly in the star-filled sky. "Tomorrow, we begin our journey!"

* * *

 _ **Animegirl426:**_ Sorry it took so long to update guys; writing an OC story is harder than I thought it would be! I hope you guys liked the battles; if you have any suggestions on how to help me improve them, please PM me.

Now for some Trivia!

1\. Gumshoos' (Yungoos' final form) name in Japanese is _Dekagūsu_ , so that's where Deka's name comes from.

2\. Toucannon's (Pikipek's final form) name in Japanese is _Dodekabashi,_ so that's where Dode's name comes from _._

3\. As Alola is based off Hawaii, I'm going to have Hau used Hawaiian language every now and then; _Hele_ is one of the ways to say 'go' in Hawaii.

4\. What Luna said at the end is actually true for when I began playing Sun; I promised myself I wouldn't use Z-moves until I got the Grassium Z for Jun.

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

-Luna


	3. Alola to New Friends!

**Alola!**

 ** _"My name's Luna, and I'm on adventure across the Alola Region!"_**

 ** _"This is my best friend, Jun!"_**

 ** _"Rowlet! Row!"_**

 ** _"Together with all our friends, let's go and search for Pokémon!"_**

 ** _"Rowlet!"_**

 _There's no use in just standing around all the time._ [Luna smiles as she runs on the road, Jun flying next to her.]

 _Just like the sun, the moon, Pok_ _émon, and that girl,_ [Hau, Lillie, and the Professor join her, the Island Kahunas and Trial Captains looking on.]

 _I want to head out and and have a head-turning adventure today!_ [The Rotom Pokédex pops up and begins taking pictures.]

 _(Yeah Yeah Yeah!)_ [The four Ocirico styles jump up and dance.]

 _It never stops being shocking, fun, and exciting,_ [Luna runs away from a horde of Zubat in panic with Jun.]

 _Looking here and there and everywhere, I just can't stop._ [Team Skull Grunts look around before being chased by Dode, Deka, and Kabi.]

 _Come on, there's still so much more that we can all see together!_ [ Luna smiles as she plays with her team before using the Ride Pager.]

 _(Yeah Yeah Yeah!_ _!)_ [The Ride Pager Pokémon appear one by one.]

 _In intense battles, I'll choose you!_ [Luna commands Rowlet to use Leafage.]

(In intense battles, I'll choose you!) [Hau commands Popplio to use Bubble.]

 _And then it's time to catch them all!_ [Gladion commands Type: Null to use Tackle.]

 _(And then it's time to catch them all!_ _)_ [Luna throws a Pokéball towards a shadowed Pokémon.]

 _(Go!)_ [The Pokéball shakes before clicking, Luna taking it and throwing it it the air.]

 _Burn brighter, Sun! Take off with blazing enthusiasm in your heart!_ _(Yeah!)_ [Jun takes off to the skies before Luna watches Solgaleo run past her.]

 _Your courage is overflowing, Moon! Light up our dreams brilliantly!_ [Lillie watches the stars with Nebby before seeing Lunala fly past them.]

 _(Yeah Yeah Yeah!)_ [The four Guardian Deities soar through the sky.]

 _Now, with your courage and spirits up high._ [Luna prepares to use a Z-move.]

 _Shout it out loudly, Alola!_ [Luna stands proudly with her team.]

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Alola to New Friends! Kabi and The Talking Rotom!**

...

Luna turned as she slept, yesterday's festival had worn her out and a good night of sleep was jus what she needed...

even though it was already morning.

The three Pokémon Luna had under her care looked at her, becoming bored with waiting for their trainer to awaken.

Jun gave a quiet chirp to them, the Loitering and Woopecker Pokémon nodding in agreement.

The Grass Quill Pokémon raised his wing before bringing it down, the three creatures crawling under the blanket.

"...hm..." Luna began to laugh, feathers and fur rubbing against her skin as she soon awoke. "Okay! Okay! I'm up!"

The Yungoos sat on top of her head as the Pikipek and Rowlet each took a shoulder, Luna standing up from her bed and going over to the closet.

It took a few minutes, but the female finally managed to get dressed before recalling Dode and Deka. "Mom! I'm going out!" she called, grabbing an Oran Berry off the table as Jun took one by his talons.

The female made her way to the Pokémon Center, only to stop when she saw a Tauros come towards her. What was a Tauros doing on the streets?!

"Luna, not that way!"

Luna turned to see Lillie come towards her, pulling her out of the way before the Pokémon charged into her."Lillie, what's going on?!"

"That Tauros has been on the loose for a while." The blond female explained, stopping Nebby in her bag. "Its trainer accidentally let it out."

"Nebby's up and at it." Luna smiled. Last night after the battle, Lillie had explained in private that Nebby was in fact a Pokémon, but many people would want to get their hands on it, so that's why she had to hide it.

"Yeah..." Lillie sighed before smiling. "This way, the professor's waiting back at his house."

* * *

Luna looked in silent awe at the little house near the water, serene and simple.

"Here we are." Lillie opened the door, Luna seeing several Pokémon inside.

"Rockruff, down! Hey no Rock Throws!"

The two girls watched as Rockruff continued to hurl small boulders at Kukui, Hau hiding in the corner.

"Ah, Luna!" Hau stood, dodging another Rock Throw before running over.

"Professor!" Lillie spoke up. "I brought Luna."

"Ah, thanks Lillie!" Kukui grinned, catching his Pokémon.

"I'm your assistant, I have to help out." Lillie replied bashfully.

"What do you need me for?" Luna asked, still confused by what was going on.

"Right. Right." Kukui set Rockruff down before taking out a Pokéball."Rotom, come out!"

Luna watched as the Plasma Pokémon appeared. It was the very first Rotom she had ever seen, well, outside of the pictures her dad showed her.

"So cool!" Hau spoke, grinning

"Luna, let me see your Pokédex for a minute."

"Eh?" Luna became even more confused, but ended up taking the device out.

The professor took the Pokédex, holding it to Rotom."Do your thing, cousin!"

The Rotom zoomed around the room before vanishing into the device, light sparking out from it.

"Wah!" Luna covered her eyes, Jun flying off her shoulder in surprise.

"Wh-what's going on?!" Liilie asked, holding her bag close to protect Nebby.

Everyone in the room soon looked at the device, which was now floating in the air.

Wait...floating? and were those...arms and a face?

Luna watched as the 'eyes' opened, staring straight back at her.

"Hello-roto! I'm the RotomDex-roto!" It introduced, floating over to the female trainer.

"It talked!" Luna jumped back in a mixture of shock and surprise.

"Amazing..." Lillie spoke, just as shocked as her friend was.

Hau looked in amazement, "Cool!"

Kukui laughed. "Rotom here's gonna help ya through your journey, Cousin. I leave it to you!"

"That's right! Pleasure to meet you-roto!" Rotom spoke, taking a picture of Luna to register her as its handler.

"RotomDex is a bit too much..." Luna spoke, regaining her composure as Jun flew back over and landed on her head."How about 'Roto' then?"

"I understand! Data Update-roto!" Roto flew around Luna and Jun, the trainer and her partner laughing.

"So Professor." Hau placed his hands behind his head."What did ya need me here for as well?

"Luna, Hau. Since you two want to try your hands at Alola's trials, you're gonna need to know a few things about the island challenges." Kukui explained to them. "The island challenge is your chance to become the strongest trainer around: The island challenge champion."

Luna felt adrenaline run through her veins, her excitement increasing with each heartbeat.

"It's a great adventure for you and your Pokémon!" Lillie spoke up, smiling."Each of Alola's four islands has a Kahuna, the strongest trainer of the island. If you want to be recognized by the Kahunas as a worthy trainer, then you have to clear all seven trials." the blonde explained.

"So I want you two and your Pokémon to give it a shot!" Kukui finished, holding out a strange, colorful, medal-like object to the two.

"What is it?" Luna asked, taking the object.

"It's an Island Challenge Amulet!" Hau spoke, excited."We can't do the trials without them!"

"Now you two better do you best, you hear?" The professor spoke.

"Okay! But right now I just wanna pla-train with my Pokémon!" Hau spoke, giving a nervous laugh.

Lillie gave a sympathetic smile at the male, Luna smiling in amusement of her friend's poorly covered lie.

"Then, we'll be off!" Luna waved before she left with Jun and Roto, but not before hearing Lille.

"Hau! Get away from my loft!"

* * *

"Wah! Amazing!" Luna grinned as the Pokéball clicked, "we actually caught a Metapod!* Way to go Ra-kun!*"

Jun cheered as the Alolan Rattata proudly stood victorious, the two recent captures of Luna's team being registered by Roto.

"Metapod, the Cocoon Pokémon." Roto spoke. "A bug-type. Its shell is hard, but it's still just a bug shell. It's been known to break, so intense battles with it should be avoided."

"Let's see..." Luna began to think as she held the Pokéball containing her newest companion. "Butterfree...Bu-chan!*" she smiled. "What do you think Ra-kun, Jun?"

The Alolan Rattata gave a yawn of indifference while Jun cooed.

Luna gave a small laugh before noticing that the mess of String Shots were all over Ra-kun."Ah, better clean you first." she told herself, taking out a Tyranitar-shaped comb. "Ra-kun, come here!"

The small rat-like Pokémon ran over to Luna, giving a pleased smile as his trainer began to clean him.

"You did good buddy, so let's go get everyone healed now." Luna smiled, picking up the Pokémon before heading towards the Pokémon Center.

The sun slowly began to set as Luna looked around. "That Tauros is gone..." she noticed, not seeing any sign of the Wild Bull Pokémon on the streets. "Did its trainer get it back?" she wondered, entering the Pokémon Center.

"Welcome!" Nurse Joy called, smiling sweetly at Luna as she saw the female enter. "You're Luna-chan, yes?"

"Eh?" Luna looked confused as she came up to the front desk. "How do you know me?" she asked. She hadn't been anywhere near the Pokémon Center all day. Heck, she hadn't even stepped foot on the street all day! So how did Nurse Joy know her?"

"You have a video call waiting." Nurse Joy replied, motioning to the video phones on the back wall. "The caller is from Kalos."

"Kalos..." Luna began to think before her eyes widened and a smile broke out on her face."Thanks!" she ran over to the video phones and pressed the button on the one that was blinking red, signifying someone waiting on the line. "Daddy!"

The video screen flashed up, a man in his thirties with short, slightly shaggy black hair and blue eyes came into view. His face had mud smears on it and a tired expression, but it changed to one of content and happiness when he saw Luna.

 _"There's my girl."_ He spoke, his voice filled with warmth and love for his family.

Luna couldn't stop smiling; her father originally lived with her and her mother in Kanto, but his excavation work for Professor Oak made him a very busy man. He was only recently sent to Kalos to work in Mega Stone research, but it happened on the week that they were moving to Alola. It was later settled that Luna would go with her mom while her dad went to work in Kalos. But one of Luna's favorite things about her father was that in all of his travels around the regions, he was able to receive a new friend to help him. His team was Kam*, Meg*, Bursya*, Doda*, Daike*, and Maho-san*

 _"How are things over there?"_

"Great!" Luna replied. "I made friends and I even became a trainer!"

The male gave a laugh. _"Atta girl. So, you mother tells me you picked the one called Rowlet."_

"Yeah, his name is Jun!" Luna held up her partner for her father to see, "Jun, this is daddy!"

"Row! Row!" The Rowlet gave coos and flapped his tiny wings before settling in Luna's arms.

 _"Looks like a strong little guy, probably could take on Kam if he wanted to!"_ The male teased

"Daddy, Kam's fully evolved, he's not a little guy anymore!" Luna playfully countered before remembering that the call had been waiting for a while. "Why did you call so suddenly?" she asked. "Are you coming to Alola?"

 _"Sadly no."_ He told her. _"But your birthday happened on the same day you guys left, so I couldn't give you your gift in time."_

"Gift?" Luna asked, confused. Her dad had given her a gift; it was the set of clothes she was currently wearing along with a bunch of treasures he and his colleges had discovered*.

 _"No no."_ He spoke. _"I had another gift for you, but he kept running around."_

"Running?" Before Luna could question him further, a delivery man came up to her with two Pokéballs. "Here you are, Luna-san."

"Eh?" Luna became even more confused as she was given the Pokéballs before the man left. One was a regular Pokéball, but the colors were faded and it looked very old. The other one was a bright red Pokéball with black lining.

 _"Good, they made it there safe. Now open the red one first."_

"Okay..." Luna hesitantly threw the Pokéball before light bursted out from it.

In a flash of colored light, a Pokémon soon stood; It was a teal Pokémon with a cream spot on its chest along with big, round eyes and large pointy ears.

Luna instantly recognized this Pokémon.

"Munch!" The Munchlax cheered, happy to see Luna.

"Kabi!*" Luna bent down and hugged the Munchlax. Munchlax was her father's very first Pokémon; he had gotten the Munchlax for his birthday when he had started as a trainer. After Luna was born, Kabi had assigned himself as Luna's personal babysitter and best friend; the two having become very close to one another. In fact, Luna had practically begged her father to let her be Kabi's trainer when she was old enough.

"Is it really okay Dad?! I can be Kabi's trainer?!" Luna looked up at the monitor, was her father really letting her have Kabi?

 _"I promised that when you became a trainer I'd let Kabi travel with you."_ Her father smiled. _"Now you better take good care of him."_

"I will!" Luna spoke. "I promise!"

 _"Good, take care of her Kabi."_

"Munch!" The Munchlax gave a salute at the screen before watching Luna press the other Pokéball's button.

"Huh?" Luna tried again...still nothing. "It won't open?"

 _"I found that one buried within Reflection Cave."_ Her father told her. _"We tried opening it, but had no success."_

"Then why give it to me?" Luna asked.

 _"There's a Pokémon in there, no doubt."_ her father gave a gentle smile. _"And I believe it's waiting for the perfect trainer to open it. So do me proud, okay?"_

Luna gave a smile; knowing her father meant that she could become the best if she tried. "I will!" She turned down to Kabi."Kabi, let's do our best!"

The trainer was met with a smile and a hug.

* * *

 _ **AnimeGirl426:**_ I am SO sorry for such a long wait for the update! College has been tough and I still am having trouble figuring out kinks in my plot.

Kabi comes from Snorlax's Japanese Name, Kabigon.

Ra-kun and Bu-chan come from Raticate and Butterfree respectively

For those of you who played the Special Demo Version of Pokémon Sun, those items that you were able to get were the treasures Luna spoke about.

As you know, no hate speeches/flames in reviews.

Now for a special trivia corner; The PokéProblem!

Here's the deal; I'll be giving a question and the first 5 people to give me the correct answer through PM will get a chance to have their OC in a chapter of _Luna's Journey_!

Here are the rules: you can't use Bulbapedia to look up the answer; try to solve it with your own knowledge! and you must submit your answer by April 12 Midnight(Eastern Standard Time).

Here we go;

 ** _Luna's father's team consist of Kam, Meg, Bursya, Doda, Daike, and Maho-san._**

 ** _In order, what Pokémon make up this team and what are the two common characteristics linking the team?_**

Good Luck and See you next time!

-Luna


	4. Fight for Exp! Off to School!

**Alola!**

 ** _"My name's Luna, and I'm on adventure across the Alola Region!"_**

 ** _"This is my best friend, Jun!"_**

 ** _"Rowlet! Row!"_**

 ** _"Together with all our friends, let's go and search for Pokémon!"_**

 ** _"Rowlet!"_**

 _There's no use in just standing around all the time._ [Luna smiles as she runs on the road, Jun flying next to her.]

 _Just like the sun, the moon, Pok_ _émon, and that girl,_ [Hau, Lillie, and the Professor join her, the Island Kahunas and Trial Captains looking on.]

 _I want to head out and and have a head-turning adventure today!_ [The Rotom Pokédex pops up and begins taking pictures.]

 _(Yeah Yeah Yeah!)_ [The four Ocirico styles jump up and dance.]

 _It never stops being shocking, fun, and exciting,_ [Luna runs away from a horde of Zubat in panic with Jun.]

 _Looking here and there and everywhere, I just can't stop._ [Team Skull Grunts look around before being chased by Dode, Deka, and Kabi.]

 _Come on, there's still so much more that we can all see together!_ [ Luna smiles as she plays with her team before using the Ride Pager.]

 _(Yeah Yeah Yeah!_ _!)_ [The Ride Pager Pokémon appear one by one.]

 _In intense battles, I'll choose you!_ [Luna commands Rowlet to use Leafage.]

 _(In intense battles, I'll choose you!)_ [Hau commands Popplio to use Bubble.]

 _And then it's time to catch them all!_ [Gladion commands Type: Null to use Tackle.]

 _(And then it's time to catch them all!_ _)_ [Luna throws a Pokéball towards a shadowed Pokémon.]

 _(Go!)_ [The Pokéball shakes before clicking, Luna taking it and throwing it it the air.]

 _Burn brighter, Sun! Take off with blazing enthusiasm in your heart!_ _(Yeah!)_ [Jun takes off to the skies before Luna watches Solgaleo run past her.]

 _Your courage is overflowing, Moon! Light up our dreams brilliantly!_ [Lillie watches the stars with Nebby before seeing Lunala fly past them.]

 _(Yeah Yeah Yeah!)_ [The four Guardian Deities soar through the sky.]

 _Now, with your courage and spirits up high._ [Luna prepares to use a Z-move.]

 _Shout it out loudly, Alola!_ [Luna stands proudly with her team.]

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Fight for Exp! Off to School!**

...

Luna yawned as she sat up from her bed, Jun falling off the piece of furniture.

"Ah, sorry!" the female gave a sleepy smile as she picked up her friend. "Still sleepy after all that excitement, huh?" she asked, receiving a small coo in reply. Jun had already been startled with the arrival of Kabi, now it seems like all that excitement turned him into one big Slaking.

The trainer put her cap on as she finished dressing herself before coming out. "Mom's still asleep." she muttered as she tiptoed pass her mother's room; the Pokémon Center wasn't that far away from her home, but Luna knew that she couldn't stay anymore. She had an adventure to start!

Luna quietly closed the door behind her before darting off into Hau'oli City. "Let's see..." the female looked around, remembering Roto's words from last night.

 _"Eh?" Luna looked at the Pokémon-inhabited device. "Trainer's School?"_

 _"That's right-roto!" Roto replied. "If you wanna get stronger to face the trials, then you should probably go-roto!"_

 _"I don't know..." Luna looked uneasy; she had tried going to the Trainer's School back in Kanto and all it ended up with was the boys bullying her for the 'field trip disaster'._

 _"It'll be okay Luna!" Roto encouraged. "Plus Trail Captain Ilima goes to the Trainer's School!"_

 _Luna perked a little when she heard that. "well...okay..."_

Jun slowly woke up as Luna continued to move around the city, noticing his trainer's worried expression. "Row?"

Luna looked down and gave a small smile. "It'll be okay Jun..." she assured as she came to the building.

"Luna! Over here!" Lillie called as she saw the female enter the school grounds. The blonde was with the professor and a teacher. "You didn't get lost, did you?" she asked.

"No! No!" Luna gave a sheepish smile. There was no way she was telling Lillie the reason why she nearly chickened out of coming.

Kukui gave a smile. "Either way, welcome to the Trainer's School, the place to be if you want to become a Pokémon Trainer!" he introduced.

The starting trainer looked in slight awe; compared to Kanto's, this one was rather large...probably two or three stories based on height alone! To the side of the gate Kukui was near was a battlefield, students gathering around with their partners and from where Luna was standing, a few patches of grass were a few feet away from the battlefield.

"Amazing..." Luna spoke, taking it all in as Jun flew out of her arms and onto her head.

"I suppose your the child Professor Kukui told me about." The teacher smiled, coming up to Luna.

"Y-yes Ma'am!" Luna spoke, standing straight as Jun cocked his head.

"Let me give you the Extreme Speed version, Luna." Kukui told her. "Four trainers are scattered around the school and you have to beat them. This kind of battle experience will be good for you. Actually, speaking of experience...you'll need this."

Luna looked confused as Kukui handed her a strange helmet-looking device with glowing orbs all over it. "What is it?"

"An Exp. Share." Lillie smiled. "When those lights are on, your whole team will get the same amount of experience as the Pokémon that did the battle."

"Really?!" Luna questioned, amazed; this meant that her team could still grow even when she wasn't using them (of course, that didn't mean she was going to stop). The female trainer placed the device in her bag. "Okay, three trainers, right?"

"Yes." The teacher replied. "You should be able to find them easily."

"Okay! Let's do it!" Luna spoke, running off.

The teacher gave a giggle. "Just like Ilma when he first started..."

* * *

"Eh?! So Ra-kun isn't just dirty?!" Luna asked Roto; the female had just finished beating off two trainers, a young athlete and youngster with Jun and her newly caught Wingull, Peli respectively. After that, Luna decided to go into the grass patches and had found a blue-gray colored Meowth that looked nothing like her mom's. After catching it, Roto had revealed that this was a regional form, as was Ra-kun, who wasn't just super dirty as Luna thought.

"Of course-roto!" Roto replied. "Here in Alola, there are tons of regional variants of Pokémon; Rattata and Meowth are Dark types here instead of Normal."

"eh..." Luna looked at Persia's Pokéball, amazed. "So cool..." She suddenly remembered something. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I did-roto! You weren't listening when you caught Ra-kun!" Roto countered, causing Luna to blush in embarassment.

Roto brought up Persia's data. "Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokémon. A Dark-type. When its delicate pride is wounded, or when the gold coin on its forehead is dirtied, it flies into a hysterical rage."

"Mom'll be interested to see this one, that's for sure." Luna smiled at the thought; Her mother's Meowth was her precious first Pokémon, so seeing a different kind of Meowth could be interesting for her.

"Only two trainers remain-roto!" Roto proclaimed. "And then you can face the trial!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

Luna gave a gasp for air as she finished changing into her night clothes; her newly caught Alolan Grimer Beta-chan and Magnemite Jibaco managed to help her in the last few battles. And it was a shock to find out that the Teacher also fought, but without a doubt, she had gotten stronger from the battles. She had come home after the battle and as she predicted, her mother began fawning over Persia.

The female looked at her sleeping team; Dode was settled in Luna's hat while Deka was sprawled out on the floor. Kabi had propped himself against the wall next to Persia while Bu-chan was in a chair. Jun, of course, was already on the bed, nuzzled into the blankets.

"It's a shame that Trial Captain Iima wasn't there-roto." Roto spoke as he floated next to Luna.

"Yeah...but we've been invited to come back tomorrow, so maybe he'll be there then." Luna replied as she looked out the window, a full moon bathing the grounds in its silver light. "And I'll find him without a doubt!" she promised before yawning, getting into bed with Jun.

"Goodnight-roto!" Roto proclaimed before shutting off for the night.

"Goodnight..." Luna mumbled before drifting off, holding her starter in her arms.

* * *

As the city grew dark, a figure looked at the streets he walked on. His black and white clothing nearly blending in with the evening scenery.

 _"Remember, find the Cosmog and come back. That's all Leader wants for now."_ A female's voice spoke through the man's communicator.

"Yo yo, there's no need to worry sis." The man spoke through his mask, taking out a spray paint can as he walked up to a building. "There no way that the target's gonna get away, so just relax and let me play." he told her, beginning to deface the building.

 _"Just make sure you get the target. or else Leader will have a fit."_ The voice replied before cutting off the transmission.

The man gave a chuckle as he finished his work on the building, taking off afterwards...

and leaving the mark of a skull as his masterpiece.

* * *

 **Animegirl426:** Hi guys! I am so sorry that it took so long this time around; it's times like these where I wish I was back in high school rather than in college. XD

I understand that the chapter may seem a bit rushed, but I really wanted to get a chapter posted for you guys soon, so I had to skip battle scenes this time around.

I was also a little sad that no one participated in the PokéProblem, since I thought maybe I could use an OC you guys made in the chapter for a battle instead of the standard trainers. But don't worry, I'm not blaming anyone.

That being said, if you did want to participate in the PokéProblem but never sent your answer, tell me in your review that you wanted to and I'll give you another chance.

Please share the story and review(no hate speeches/flames) to help my motivation(I need some confidence booster ^_^')!

See you next time!


	5. Around the City! Enter Team Skull!

**Alola!**

 ** _"My name's Luna, and I'm on adventure across the Alola Region!"_**

 ** _"This is my best friend, Jun!"_**

 ** _"Rowlet! Row!"_**

 ** _"Together with all our friends, let's go and search for Pokémon!"_**

 ** _"Rowlet!"_**

 _There's no use in just standing around all the time._ [Luna smiles as she runs on the road, Jun flying next to her.]

 _Just like the sun, the moon, Pok_ _émon, and that girl,_ [Hau, Lillie, and the Professor join her, the Island Kahunas and Trial Captains looking on.]

 _I want to head out and and have a head-turning adventure today!_ [The Rotom Pokédex pops up and begins taking pictures.]

 _(Yeah Yeah Yeah!)_ [The four Ocirico styles jump up and dance.]

 _It never stops being shocking, fun, and exciting,_ [Luna runs away from a horde of Zubat in panic with Jun.]

 _Looking here and there and everywhere, I just can't stop._ [Team Skull Grunts look around before being chased by Dode, Deka, and Kabi.]

 _Come on, there's still so much more that we can all see together!_ [Luna smiles as she plays with her team before using the Ride Pager.]

 _(Yeah Yeah Yeah!_ _!)_ [The Ride Pager Pokémon appear one by one.]

 _In intense battles, I'll choose you!_ [Luna commands Rowlet to use Leafage.]

 _(In intense battles, I'll choose you!)_ [Hau commands Popplio to use Bubble.]

 _And then it's time to catch them all!_ [Gladion commands Type: Null to use Tackle.]

 _(And then it's time to catch them all!_ _)_ [Luna throws a Pokéball towards a shadowed Pokémon.]

 _(Go!)_ [The Pokéball shakes before clicking, Luna taking it and throwing it it the air.]

 _Burn brighter, Sun! Take off with blazing enthusiasm in your heart!_ _(Yeah!)_ [Jun takes off to the skies before Luna watches Solgaleo run past her.]

 _Your courage is overflowing, Moon! Light up our dreams brilliantly!_ [Lillie watches the stars with Nebby before seeing Lunala fly past them.]

 _(Yeah Yeah Yeah!)_ [The four Guardian Deities soar through the sky.]

 _Now, with your courage and spirits up high..._ [Luna prepares to use a Z-move.]

 _Shout it out loudly, Alola!_ [Luna stands proudly with her team.]

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Around the City! Enter Team Skull!**

...

"EH?! What do you mean Captain Ilima still isn't here?!"

Lillie watched in sympathy as Luna questioned the head teacher of the Trainer's School. Luna had gotten herself all pumped up, hoping today she would get to face the Trial Captain... only to find out that he wasn't there.

"I'm sorry, Luna. Ilima-kun called saying something urgent happened at the Trial Site." The teacher explained. "He won't be back for a while."

"No way..." Luna sighed in rejection, Jun cooing in sadness.

"How about this then?" Lillie spoke up, stopping Nebby from moving around in her bag. "Why don't we go look around town first?" she offered.

"That's right-roto!" Roto agreed, trying to help lift Luna's spirits. "Maybe if we walk around the city, then there'll be something fun-roto!"

Luna turned to the other female and device, giving a small smile. "Well, okay."

Lillie smiled and took Luna's hand, the two girls running towards the city with Roto following behind.

"Don't leave me-roto!"

* * *

"Wah...it's so big!" Luna spoke as she looked at the city; building close together, a street that both people and Pokémon happily walked on, and a huge beach on the other side of the street!"

Lillie giggled at her friend's reaction. "This part of Hau'oli is known as the shopping district." she explained. "It's pretty popular here on the island."

"Hey!" Hau called, waving. "Over here!"

The two females came over to their friend, the male placing his hands behind his head and grinning.

"Alright! What should we do first?" Hau asked, excited. "I say we go to the Malasada shop!"

"I want to go to the boutiques." Lillie interjected politely.

"I'm fine with just looking around." Luna put in her opinion, looking between the two.

Silence fell between the three.

* * *

"What do you think?" Lillie asked as she pulled a violet blouse off the rack.

"It's a deep color...are you sure?" Luna questioned.

Hau sighed. "Why did I have to lose at Janken?*" he grumbled as he watched the two look through the clothes.

"Come on Hau! I want to give Luna something." Lillie told him, smiling a little at the fact that she won before stopping Nebby from moving.

"Even though you already gave me a makeup bag and a contact lens set..." Luna thought, smiling gently before looking around. "Where's Jun?"

"Row!" The starter poked his head out from a nearby table stand, a scarf falling over his little face.

Luna gave a laugh as she came over. "You wanted to get into the fun too, huh?" she picked up the scarf from her partner, trying it on before noticing a fang-like object hanging from it. "Huh?"

"Ah, So that's where it was!"

Luna watched as the storekeeper came over, "What is it, ma'am?"

"That's my boyfriend's Quick Claw." The older woman explained. "He gave it to me for my Shuckle when we first met, but I don't really use it...then again, he doesn't use the Silk Scarf I got him either for his Cleffable!"

Luna gave a polite smile as she listened to the woman go on.

"If you like, you may take the items." A man spoke as he came to the chatting woman's side.

"Eh?! A-are you sure?" Luna asked. "This has importance to you and her!"

"Of course! We don't battle as much as youngsters these days, so it'd be a waste just to see them collect dust." The male gave a soft smile as he handed the items to Luna.

* * *

"Come on! Come on! This way!"

Luna panted as she and Lillie tried to keep up with Hau, the boy suddenly having a burst of energy as he ran along the streets.

"H-hau's this excited about a snack?" Luna asked, trying to keep up.

"It's Alola's speciality-roto!" Roto told the girl as it floated along side her.

"Yep, Malasadas are the greatest thing in the whole world!" Haun cheered as they reached the shop. "Crunchy on the outside yet so soft and fluffy on the inside!"

"Hau's a fanatic when it comes to this treat." Lillie gasped as she came to a halt.

"Come on! Hau grinned. "It'll be the best food you ever ever ever have in Alola or anywhere!"

Luna watched as she and Lillie were pulled in by the boy, Roto taking a picture.

"Welcome back, Hau!"

"Haha! Here for another serving of the usual boy?"

The female trainer looked in awe as the shopkeepers greeted Hau with a family-like air...how often did Hau come here?!

"Yeah! And two more servings of it!" Hau grinned as he motioned to his friends. "This is Lillie and Luna!"

"Nice to meet you." Lillie bowed in greeting.

"H-hello." Luna smiled nervously, Jun perching on her shoulder.

"Ne, listen listen! Luna's never had Malasadas before, so she needs one, like now!" Hau told the shopkeeper.

"Of course!" The female shopkeeper smiled. "One big Malasada coming up!"

"Amazing-roto! How often do you come here?" Roto questioned.

"Are you kidding? Hau here is a veteran! been here more times than we can keep track of!" The shopkeeper's husband laughed in a good nature as the three kids were handed the treat.

"I-it's huge..." Luna spoke, shocked Hau got her such a big one.

"Yay! Time to eat!" Hau cheered before going at his, Lillie smiling at his antics before eating hers.

"You don't have anything like this in Kanto?" Lillie asked, noticing Luna was trying to figure out a way to eat it.

"No. Other Regions have specialty snacks though." Luna explained, breaking off a piece and feeding it to Jun. "Like how Jhoto sells Rage Candy Bars, Hoenn has Lava Cookies, Sinnoh has Old Gateau, Unova has Casteliacones, and Kalos has Lumiose Galette and Shalour Sables."

"How come Kanto doesn't have anything?" Hau questioned, gulping down a mouthful.

"I don't really know...supposedly, generations before the modern era, the people of Kanto were content with the taste of berries and would infuse the flavor into snacks, but would not make anything to sell for profit in order to keep the harmony of nature*." Luna replied, taking a bite. "It's good."

"I know right?!" Hau grinned.

* * *

Luna looked in awe as the three went around the city. It was simple yet modern at the same time.

Roto hovered in front of the group, taking many pictures.

"I've been meaning to ask, but why does Roto take so many pictures?" Luna asked.

"Maybe it's the PokéFinder App." Lillie suggested.

"PokéFinder?"

"You see, regular Pokédexes here in Alola are equipped with a special picture function." Lillie stopped Nebby from roaming out of her bag. "They allow you to take pictures of wild Pokémon. Then they're uploaded for the region to see, and the person is awarded points based on how nice the picture was." Lillie smiled. "Supposedly there's this one mystical rank that everyone tries to get, but no one's ever been able to achieve it except for the trainer who created the app."

"I see..." Luna smiled. "Then, is that your dream Roto?"

"That's correct!" The device replied. "I will become the greatest PokéFinder in all of Alola-roto!"

"Then I'll help!" Luna spoke, Roto floating down into her hands. "Let's see..." the female looked around before noticing a small break in the stone wall near the trio. "Over there!"

The female trainer went over to the wall, noticing a Pikachu playing in the grass. "Okay..." Luna brought Roto up, the Dex showing a screen of the current Photo.

Luna began to focus the view, closing in on the Electric mouse. "One...two..."

Click!

Luna watched as the picture appeared on Roto's screen, shocked to see that the Pikachu was facing her at the right moment!

"Wow!" Lillie mused. "That's bound to get a bunch of likes!"

"Uploading now-roto!" Roto pronounced.

Luna watched as comments began to flood down Roto's screen, soon seeing the number 132 appear.

"Amazing!" Hau spoke. "You're really good!"

Luna smiled before Jun perked, suddenly flapping his wings. "Jun?" Luna asked, worried.

"Row Row!" Jun suddenly took off from Luna.

"Jun?!" Luna became scared as her partner took off.

"He's heading for the docks!" Lillie spoke.

"Jun! Wait!" Luna begged, running after the Rowlet.

* * *

Ilima narrowed his eyes as he walked towards the docks; A few of the townspeople had reported noises coming from the docks and as Trial Captain, he had to make sure everything was okay.

"Jun! Please wait!"

The male turned to see a Rowlet come his way, a young trainer running after the starter.

"You...are you the Luna-chan the principal talked about?" Ilima asked, giving a soft smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Trial Captain Ilima."

Luna looked up once she caught the Rowlet, "Eh?!" She looked shocked before hearing noise. "..." The female walked towards the sound, eyes widening when she saw the source.

Two males dressed in black and white were currently beating up a Yungoos and Pikipek, laughing at the poor creatures' misery.

"Stop it! Jun, Leafage!" Luna shouted, her partner executing the move at the people.

The two males were struck by the leaves as Luna quickly went over to the Pokémon, worry in her eyes as she saw the extent of the injuries.

"How cruel..." Luna glared at the two. "Who do you think you are hurting these poor Pokémon?!"

"Who do you think we are?" One snickered.

"We're the number one baddies in all of Alola;Team Skull!" The other pronounced.

"Team Skull?" Luna questioned.

"They're a bunch of bad people who vandalize Alola and hurt Pokémon." Ilima spoke as he came up, a calm look of anger setting its gaze on the criminals.

"Whoever you are...I won't forgive you for doing such a thing!" Luna shouted at the men, taking out a Pokéball. "Jico, Get them!"

In a flash of light, the small Magnet Pokémon appeared, hovering in front of its trainer.

"So the kiddie wants to play huh?" The grunt smirked under his mask. "Show 'em who's boss!"

A Zubat flew down from high in the sky, flying next to the enemy.

"A one-on-one. No switch-outs!" The grunt called at Luna.

"I'll leave you to that one, Luna-chan." Ilima spoke, facing the other grunt.

"Jico, Thundershock!"

"Zubat, Supersonic!"

Electricity began to cover the Magnemite before it sent out a bolt of it at the Poison/Flying type who, at the same time, unleashed sonic waves from its screech...

Both attacks hit at the same time.

"Yes!" Luna cheered, happy that her attack hit.

"This isn't a time to be happy-roto!" Roto exclaimed. "Look at Jico!"

True to the RotomDex's word, Jico was currently hovering in a circle rather than up and down.

The grunt laughed. "Good luck winnin' now with a confused one!" he taunted. "Zubat, Absorb!"

Zubat's fangs began to glow light green before it began to fly at Magnemite.

"Jico, dodge it!" Luna called, but her Pokémon was unable to comprehend her order in time.

Although the fangs scratched Magnemite's surface, it did not appear to do as much damage as Luna thought.

"Jico! Come one, Magnet Bomb!" Luna pleaded, hoping Magnemite would hear her this time.

Jico seemed to understand, the Magnet Pokémon creating a silver orb that appeared to explode towards Zubat...

only to blow up on Jico instead.

"Eh?! But why?!" Luna questioned, shocked.

"A confused Pokémon doesn't always just dodge-roto!" Roto explained to the female, "Sometimes its attacks will hit, but other times the attacks will hurt the Pokémon itself-roto!*"

"Haha! you're in trouble now!" The grunt shouted. "Keep absorbing that brat's strength!"

"Jico, please!" Luna begged, worried as Zubat continued to use Absorb on her Magnemite. "Dodge it, Jico!"

The once shiny, lustrous body of Luna's confused Magnemite began to dull out, the Zubat's fangs continuing to rough up the poor Pokémon's body.

"Jico..." Luna began to cry, hating to see her Pokémon like this.

The grunt began to laugh again. "Aw, is the little baby upset that she's about to get her butt kicked?" he taunted, watching Zubat continue on.

Luna covered her face with her hands. _"There's no way to win like this...Jico's gonna..."_ Luna suddenly stopped her thoughts, remembering something from long ago.

 _ **Luna, remember...even when a Pokémon is poisoned, asleep, paralyzed, or confused, their hearts are still connected to their Trainer.**_

 _ **Like you and Galla?**_

 _ **Yes. Even when it looks like Galla won't move when Paralyzed, she'll fight hard to break it, because I'm there supporting her...so always believe your Pokémon will be able to overcome whatever happens to them.**_

 _ **Okay!**_

Luna rubbed her eyes, looking back at the battle. _"I can't give up on Jico...not now!"_ she thought. _"Just like he doesn't give up on his Pokémon!"_

"Jico, Thundershock!"

The Magnet Pokémon suddenly stopped hovering, its single eye blinking before executing the attack and hitting its target before the Zubat could bite again.

"What?!" The grunt took a step back, shocked.

Ilima looked over at the battle that was still continuing, having one his and knocked out his opponent. "My my." he smiled.

Luna gave a look of surprise as her Magnemite hovered over to her, its eye blinking in happiness. "Jico..." she gave a laugh as the Pokémon used its electricity to make the hair out of her hat stand up. "You did it!" she praised before turning to the grunt. "Alright..."

The grunt took a step back, becoming scared. "N-now how about we talk about this, yo?"

"Jico, Magnet Bomb and Thundershock!" Luna commanded.

Jico buzzed as a large silver orb formed in front of it, firing it off before shooting a beam of electricity at the orb, causing it to spark.

Zubat flapped around helplessly as its' trainer stood too shocked to give a command.

A small explosion formed on impact, the Poison-Flying type falling to the ground in defeat.

"Yes!" Luna cheered, Jico hovering over into her arms, causing the static cling on her hair once more (not that Luna cared).

"It's Luna's victory-roto!" Roto spoke, taking a picture of Luna and Jico.

Ilima walked over to the terrified Grunt, "Now then, you two will have a very interesting time with Officer Jenny for sure." he spoke, smiling as police sirens were heard in the distance.

* * *

"Are they gonna be okay?"

"They'll be okay, right?"

"Please let them be okay!"

Nurse Joy smiled gently as the three children worried about the wounded Pokémon Luna brought into the center went away with her Blissey. "Don't worry, we'll take very good care of them and make sure they fully recover."

Lillie sighed in relief. "Thank goodness..." she spoke, very happy that the Yungoos and Pikipek would recover.

Hau grinned, "I can't wait to see them again when they recover, maybe they'll let me play with 'em!" he told Lillie.

Luna watched her friends talk before turning to Jico. "Jico, you did great." She spoke, taking out a cloth and smiling. "Let's get you cleaned up, okay?

Jico gave what seemed like a happy buzz as it settled in Luna's arm, Jun cooing happily as he perched on Luna's shoulder and watched his trainer polish Jico back into tip-top shape.

"Luna-chan."

The female trainer looked up from her work to see Ilima walking over to her. "T-trial Captain Ilima!" she spoke, getting the attention of her two friends.

"Eh?!" Hau looked shocked as he raced over. "Amazing! You're the Trial Captain!"

"H-hau, calm down!" Lillie offered, giving a nervous smile.

Ilima smiled at both before turning to Luna. "Luna-chan, you had an excellent battle earlier against that Skull Grunt." he complimented.

"I-it was nothing." Luna assured, finishing Jico's polishing. "I just had to help those poor Pokémon." she smiled as she looked down the hall were the Pokémon were being treated.

"Nonetheless, you showed an amazing strength for battling." Ilima spoke. "Which is why I'd like you to take my trial...if you can defeat me in battle tomorrow."

"Really?!" Luna asked, receiving a nod in return. "I'll do it!"

"Excellent." Ilima spoke. "I'll be waiting in the Trainer School's courtyard tomorrow at noon then." he told her before leaving.

"Luna, are you sure?" Lillie asked. "Trial Captains are tough trainers and on top of that, Ilima-san was at the top of his class in Trainer School!"

"All the more reason!" Luna replied, getting excited. "It's settled! Tomorrow we'll show him all that we got!"

Jun and Jico replied in enthusiasm.

* * *

"Ha? The grunts we sent failed to find the location of the target?" A man spoke, playing with the chain around his neck.

"W-we're very sorry Boss! The Trial Captain and a Trainer caught them and defeated them!" Another man replied, terrified for his life after giving that kind of response.

"A trainer?"

"Y-yes Boss, she appeared to be a starting Trainer too."

"And she took down one all by herself, interesting." The man grinned. "Get Hone and Zugai, tell them they're relocating to Melemele right now."

"B-but they're in Poni right now in the middle of-"

" _Now._ " The man demanded, unwilling to hear the other man's reasoning. "Or you'll meet the other end of a Fury Cutter."

"Y-yes!"

The man stood as he watched the feeble man leave, smirking before walking over to his balcony. "A new trainer...wait 'till _she_ hears about this..."

* * *

 **AnimeGirl426:** Okay...words cannot express how sorry I am for how long it took to update this time around; writer's block on top of the anxiety of leaving home for college for the very first time in a few weeks on top of sorting out my fall schedule and housing arrangements just gave birth to chaos and forgetting to update. I am so sorry guys!

So here's this chapter's trivia corner;

1\. Janken is basically Rock Paper Scissors in Japanese. The only difference between it and regular Rock Paper Scissors is that Janken starts with players chanting together "Saisho wa guu"(Starting with stone) and pump their fists at the same is quickly followed by "Janken pon!", and on "pon" both players show their hands in front of them, displaying "Guu(rock)", "Choki(scissors)" or "Paa(paper)". If there is a draw, both players chant "Aiko desho!", and on the "sho!" both players show their hands again. (Source: Jetwikia).

2\. There is no canon story of why Kanto doesn't have speciality snacks; I completely made it up.

4\. By now, you guys should have a rough idea of how I nickname my Pokémon. But for those of you who are unaware, Jico is a shortening of **_Jibacoil_** , Magnezone's Japanese name.

3\. As a player of Pokémon, I'm no dummy when it comes to status conditions; I know that the fastest way to cure a Pokémon's confusion is by switching out, but since it was a one-on-one battle in the games, I wanted to make sure it was a one-on-one battle when I wrote it.

Since I have college coming up, I'll try to update when I can.

As always, please comment and share(no hate speeches/flames) and wish me luck!

I hope you guys enjoy the rest of your summer and do your best in the upcoming school year!

See you next time!


	6. Vs Ilima! The First Evolution!

**Alola!**

 ** _"My name's Luna, and I'm on an adventure across the Alola Region!"_**

 ** _"This is my best friend, Jun!"_**

 ** _"Rowlet! Row!"_**

 ** _"Together with all our friends, let's go and search for Pokémon!"_**

 ** _"Rowlet!"_**

 _There's no use in just standing around all the time._ [Luna smiles as she runs on the road, Jun flying next to her.]

 _Just like the sun, the moon, Pok_ _émon, and that girl,_ [Hau, Lillie, and the Professor join her, the Island Kahunas and Trial Captains looking on.]

 _I want to head out and have a head-turning adventure today!_ [The Rotom Pokédex pops up and begins taking pictures.]

 _(Yeah Yeah Yeah!)_ [The four Ocirico styles jump up and dance.]

 _It never stops being shocking, fun, and exciting,_ [Luna runs away from a horde of Zubat in panic with Jun.]

 _Looking here and there and everywhere, I just can't stop._ [Team Skull Grunts look around before being chased by Dode, Deka, and Kabi.]

 _Come on, there's still so much more that we can all see together!_ [Luna smiles as she plays with her team before using the Ride Pager.]

 _(Yeah Yeah Yeah!_ _!)_ [The Ride Pager Pokémon appear one by one.]

 _In intense battles, I'll choose you!_ [Luna commands Rowlet to use Leafage.]

 _(In intense battles, I'll choose you!)_ [Hau commands Popplio to use Bubble.]

 _And then it's time to catch them all!_ [Gladion commands Type: Null to use Tackle.]

 _(And then it's time to catch them all!_ _)_ [Luna throws a Pokéball towards a shadowed Pokémon.]

 _(Go!)_ [The Pokéball shakes before clicking, Luna taking it and throwing it in the air.]

 _Burn brighter, Sun! Take off with blazing enthusiasm in your heart!_ _(Yeah!)_ [Jun takes off to the skies before Luna watches Solgaleo run past her.]

 _Your courage is overflowing, Moon! Light up our dreams brilliantly!_ [Lillie watches the stars with Nebby before seeing Lunala fly past them.]

 _(Yeah Yeah Yeah!)_ [The four Guardian Deities soar through the sky.]

 _Now, with your courage and spirits up high..._ [Luna prepares to use a Z-move.]

 _Shout it out loudly, Alola!_ [Luna stands proudly with her team.]

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Vs Ilima! The First Evolution!**

...

"WAH! I'm gonna be late! I'm gonna be late! I'm gonna be late!"

Lillie, Hau, Roto, and Luna's Pokémon watched as Luna struggled to get ready; Today was Luna's match against Ilima and the female's excitement had led her to oversleep.

"L-luna, calm down." Lillie offered, Nebby peeking out from her bag.

"She sure is excited!" Hau grinned, trying to relieve Luna's tension.

"Everyone, return!" Luna called, her Pokémon going back into their Pokéballs as Luna put her hat on, finally finished.

"Today is a big day-roto!" Roto spoke "What has you so wound up?"

"No time for explanations!" Luna grabbed Roto before darting past Hau and Lillie.

"She's faster than you when you're hungry for Malasadas..." Lillie told Hau, the male nodding in a shocked agreement.

* * *

Ilima looked at the Trainer School's clock, the hands reaching the appointed time for the battle.

"I'M HERE!"

The students and teachers of the institute turned to see Luna running onto the field, gasping for breath.

"You came before I left, thankfully." Ilima spoke, smiling.

"I can't believe we get to watch this!"

"That girl won against the best students and the Principal, right?"

"Ilima-senpai! Do your best!"

"This is quite a large crowd..." Lillie mused, seeing all the spectators. The blonde bit her lip and held her bag closer to her body; if Nebby was seen here, who knows what kind of fuss it would cause.

"Of course." Professor Kukui told her as he came up. "It's not often Ilima-kun chooses to fight; he's always busy at the Caverns."

"Now then." Ilima spoke up, the crowd silencing. "This will be a single battle with two Pokémon of the Trainer's choice. The use of items will be allowed." he explained. "Are those rules satisfactory?"

"Yes, sir!" Luna replied before taking Jun over to Lillie. "Jun, you stay and watch, okay?"

Jun gave a coo in response, settling in Lillie's arms before Luna went back over to her spot.

"Interesting, you won't fight with your starter?"

"Nope, I'm gonna save Jun for the trial!" Luna smiled, Ilima giving an understanding nod.

"Now then! Bulk Up your spirit and partners you two!" Kukui spoke up, coming up to the Referee's spot. "Let's begin the battle!"

"Bet-chan, Ready...Go!"

"Yungoos, if you'd please!"

Two flashes of light erupted from the capsules, releasing the Loitering Pokémon on Ilima's side while a different Pokémon came onto Luna's side; this one made of nothing but green sludge, except for the small strip of yellow sludge on the bottom of its mouth while the upper portion had two teeth. Despite its smelly appearance, this Pokémon did not emit any kind of stink*.

"An Alolan Grimer!" Hau spoke, amazed at Luna's choice of Pokémon as Roto brought up the data. "Grimer, The Sludge Pokémon, Alolan Form. A Poison-Dark Type. Grimer from Kanto, which had been brought in to solve a problem with garbage, developed over time into this form."

"Now that I think about it, there was a Grimer in the schoolyard when we first visited." Lillie remembered, looking at the Sludge Pokémon.

"Bet-chan, show them what you can do!" Hau cheered, excited.

"Yungoos, Growl!" Ilima called out.

The small weasel-like Pokémon bared its teeth before charging and letting a small roar out, scaring the Grimer back some.

"Don't give up, Bite!" Luna spoke, her Pokémon grabbing the Yungoos and biting down with her two teeth.

 _"Interesting, she goes ahead with an attack even though Growl lowered its effect..."_ Ilima wondered, watching his Yungoos stagger back.

"Tackle!"

"Use Bite again!"

The two Pokémon charged at each other, Yungoos slamming into the gooey body of Bet-chan before the Sludge Pokémon bit down on the weasel-like Pokémon once more.

 _"Based on what I remember Roto showing..."_ Lillie thought. _"Bet-chan's moves are Bite, Harden, Poison Gas, and Pound...It would be easier to poison Yungoos than using a Growl-effected Bite...so why?"_

"Now Pound!"

"Dodge and Leer Yungoos!"

Bet-chan raised a slimy hand, aiming to bring it down on the enemy before the Yungoos quickly scampered to the side, almost glaring at the Grimer.

"He's not really attacking, how come?" Hau questioned.

"Ilima-kun focuses on lowering his opponent's stats before delivering blows," Kukui explained. "By using Growl, he lessens the amount of damage his Pokémon takes, while Leer lowers the opponent's defenses which will allow him to deliver more damage with his own attacks."

"It's because of his brilliance in tactics that he quickly became one of our greatest students." The principal added, watching the battle intently. "But Luna-chan's headstrong approach is a good strategy as well."

"What do you mean?" Lillie asked, holding Jun closer.

"Luna may be attempting to tire Yungoos out, that way Bet-chan's attacks will hit an easier target." Kukui told the girl.

"Now Bite!"

"Bet-chan, Use Pound!"

The two attacks collided, Bet-chan recoiling despite the fact that she was part Dark-type herself.

"Bite!"

"Yungoos, dodge and come!"

The teeth of the Grimer missed the Yungoos' tail before the weasel-like Pokémon dashed over to its trainer, Ilima taking out a small spray bottle.

"A potion!" Lillie's eyes widened. "Luna, you need to switch!"

"Bet-chan, stay and Bite whenever it gets close!"

"Continue to Tackle, Yungoos!" Ilima spoke, his partner charging and hitting its mark again before continuing the attack.

 _"Wait for it, Bet-chan!"_ Luna thought, watching her partner take on the hits and hit the enemy in return.

Hau and Lillie watched in anticipation, seeing the two trainers continue their onslaught.

"Once more, Bite!"

"Poison Gas!"

A purple cloud of smoke came from Bet-chan's mouth, intoxicating the Yungoos before it bit her.

The two Pokémon glared at each other before Yungoos fell.

"Yungoos is unable to battle!" Kukui called. "The winner of this round is Luna!"

Ilima smiled as he recalled Yungoos, looking at the confused spectators. "Impressive," he called out. "By having me use my potion and then continuing to use Bite, you allowed Yungoos to take enough damage to the point where one Poison Gas would be enough to wipe it out."

Lillie looked at Luna in awe. "Amazing..."

Luna smiled at her friends before turning to Bet-chan. "Bet-chan, can you keep going?" she asked, worried.

The Grimer gave a sound of excitement.

"You faired quite well against Yungoos," Ilima stated, taking out a Black and Yellow Pokéball. "But I wonder how you'll fair against _my_ partner."

With a toss and a flash of light, the bipedal, brown and cream-colored Pokémon appeared, holding its tail which oddly had green at its tip.

"It's here! Ilima-senpai's Smeargle!" One of the students cheered, resulting in others cheering as well.

"A Smeargle..." Luna looked amazed, Roto floating over and giving data.

"Smeargle, the Painter Pokémon. A Normal Type. The unique creations produced by each Smeargle are painted using the fluid that oozes from its tail. This is how it marks its territory."

"Luna, be careful! Smeargle are tricky when it comes to their tails!" Hau called out.

"Round 2, Begin!" Kukui called.

"Poison Gas!" Luna called, the Grimer starting to open her mouth.

"Ember!" Ilima called, the Painter Pokémon rushing up to Bet-chan as the green on his tail turned to a fiery orange.

Smeargle twirled his tail before shooting a fireball into the gas, causing a chain reaction back into Bet-chan.

The Alolan Grimer fell into a gooey puddle, defeated.

"Grimer is unable to battle, Round two goes to Ilima-kun!"

The students of the school cheered as they witnessed Ilima's tactic, Luna recalling Bet-chan.

"You did well." She told the capsule before pulling out another Pokéball. "Dode, Let's go!"

The Woodpecker Pokémon gave a chirp as he flew out from the flash of light, flapping to stay in the sky.

"This round decides it all," Kukui stated, looking at the two. "So give it your all!"

"Tackle!" Ilima commanded.

"Dodge, then Rock Smash!" Luna called.

Smeargle charged at Dode, the small bird taking flight and easily evading the attack before Dode's beak seemed to harden, dive bombing and directly hitting Smeargle.

"Eh?! That did a ton of damage!" Hau spoke, surprised.

"Of course," Lillie told him. "Rock Smash is a Fighting Type move. Against a Normal Type like Smeargle, it would cause massive damage."

"Not bad." Ilima told Luna, "But Smeargle's not out yet. Tactic One, begin!"

Smeargle twirled his tail, the green tip turning red once more before Ember shot out at the Pikipek, hitting his target dead on before the tip changed to blue.

"Eh?!" Luna looked confused.

"What's going on?" Lillie asked.

"Ilima-kun's Smeargle knows Water Gun, Leafage, and Ember." The principal spoke, watching the jet of water hit the Pikipek before the paint color changed to green, leaves shooting and hitting the feathered Pokémon. "He decided to use Sketch, Smeargle's signature move to learn those three attacks, so he could cover the basics."

"Use Rock Smash!"

"Counter with Water Gun!"

Although Dode tried to fly through the stream of water, he was knocked back and hit the ground.

"Leafage!"

Smeargle sent out another swarm of leaves, hitting Dode before landing next to his trainer.

"Dode...Luna..." Hau looked in anticipation, watching Dode's attempt to get back in the air.

"Sorry Luna-chan, but I'll have to claim victory." Ilima spoke. "Ember, Water Gun, then Leafage!"

Smeargle's tail tip changed color three times, each attack shooting out before they combined and fired off at the Pikipek.

"Dode!" Luna called in worry, covering her eyes.

The Woodpecker Pokémon gave out a large chirp before his body began to glow light blue, shocking everyone.

"That light!" Lillie looked amazed.

Luna watched as Dode grew in size, his small feet becoming sharp talons and the color turning blue...

His wings and feathers grew out in size, more refined than the little feathers he had before...

Finally, the itty bitty beak grew longer, becoming sharper with orange, red, and black coloring.

Dode opened his eyes, the glance of the bird Pokémon having become more serious before it took to the skies, dodging the attack.

"Dode?" Luna asked, unsure if this was her Pokémon, the bird Pokémon flapping back down to her and chirping.

Roto flew over to Luna, bring up data. "Trumbeak, The Bugle Beak Pokémon. A Normal-Flying type and the evolved form of Pikipek. It eats berries and stores their seeds in its beak. When it encounters enemies or prey, it fires off all the seeds in a burst."

"This is Dode?!" Hau asked, amazed and shocked.

"Evolution in the heat of battle..." Kukui mused. "This girl..."

Luna smiled before facing Ilima, who was surprised as well. "Alright! Dode, Peck!"

The Bugle Beak Pokémon flew straight up, the sun glimmering off his beak before he dive-bombed Smeargle, causing his opponent to stumble back.

"Water Gun!" Ilima called out, the Painter Pokémon swirling his tail before the attack shot out. "Now Ember!"

"Dode, Whirlwind!*" Luna commanded, Dode flapping his wings as gusts of wind picked up.

"But that won't work; Ilima-kun's Yungoos is knocked out!" Lillie spoke.

"No," Hau replied, eyes sparkling as he understood what Luna was doing. "It's not for that!"

Ilima's eyes widened as he saw the water being pushed back by the wind, dousing Smeargle and putting out the Ember.

"The finisher! Rock Smash!" Luna called, Dode making a beeline for Smeargle, grabbing the Painter Pokémon's tail with his talons before flying into the sky.

Smeargle panicked, trying to free himself before Dode dive-bombed once more, creating a crater from the impact...

and the dust settling to show a defeated Smeargle.

"Smeargle is unable to battle!" Kukui announced, "Therefore, the winner of this battle is Luna!"

Luna smiled before she couldn't contain her excitement anymore. "Dode!" she cheered and ran to the center of the field, Dode landing on her arm and softly pecking her hat in affection.

"Return, Smeargle." Ilima spoke, returning his partner to his Ultra Ball. "You tried your best, thank you." he spoke to the capsule before looking at Luna, who was giggling at Dode's affection, Jun cooing in joy.

"Well done, Luna-chan." The Trial Captain spoke up, coming over to her. "Not only did you display impressive tactics, but the bond with your Pokémon obviously shone brightly."

"Thank you very much!" Luna replied, smiling.

"However, it is not over yet." Ilima reminded her. "You've now gotten my approval to face my Trial down in Verdant Caverns, where the Normalium Z resides." he explained, "If you come out victorious, you'll be able to face the Grand Trial of MeleMele."

"Grand Trial?" Luna asked.

"Instead of a regular Trial, it's a Pokémon battle against the Island Kahuna." Lillie explained. "You can only do a Grand Trial once you've cleared all of an Island's Trials."

"So I'll be facing Hala-san?" Luna mused, "that'll be awesome!"

"Yeah! It's gonna be great to see you and my gramps go head-to-head!" Hau grinned.

Luna looked at Hau...

One second passed.

Two seconds passed..

Three seconds passed...

"EH?!"

* * *

 _ **Luna: Finally! It's time to go to the Caverns!**_

 _ **Hau: Now that we can go to the Caverns, time to play with more Pokémon!**_

 _ **Lillie: Huh? Those two...that symbol!**_

 _ **All three: Next time on Luna's Journey: The Sinister Duo! Hone and Zugai!**_

 _ **Luna: Together with everyone, Catch 'em all!**_

 _ **Jun: Row! Rowlet!**_

* * *

 **Animegirl426:** I know, I know, I promised I would update faster. But now that I'm in one of my State's top Universities, I haven't had time to write stories; everything's been reading Shakespeare, Studying Japanese and taking test 2-3 times a week on it, and getting reading responses and a 5-7 page paper done XP. Don't worry, I'm not going on Hiatus, but it will take time to get a chapter up, so please be patient with me!

Trivia Time:

My first evolved Pokémon in Sun was actually my Metapod into Butterfree against the School Principal, but I thought it would be more interesting for Dode to evolve during the battle against Ilima.

Bet-chan comes from Muk's Japanese name, _Betbeton_ ,with the suffix 'chan' which is used for girls. (My Alolan Muk is a girl in-game as well.)

Whirlwind was used in this case to counter Water Gun, not to swap out Pokémon.

Leave comments, Share and Like!

See you next time!


	7. The Sinister Duo! Hone and Zugai!

**Alola!**

 ** _"My name's Luna, and I'm on an adventure across the Alola Region!"_**

 ** _"This is my best friend, Jun!"_**

 ** _"Rowlet! Row!"_**

 ** _"Together with all our friends, let's go and search for Pokémon!"_**

 ** _"Rowlet!"_**

 _There's no use in just standing around all the time._ [Luna smiles as she runs on the road, Jun flying next to her.]

 _Just like the sun, the moon, Pok_ _émon, and that girl,_ [Hau, Lillie, and the Professor join her, the Island Kahunas and Trial Captains looking on.]

 _I want to head out and have a head-turning adventure today!_ [The Rotom Pokédex pops up and begins taking pictures.]

 _(Yeah Yeah Yeah!)_ [The four Ocirico styles jump up and dance.]

 _It never stops being shocking, fun, and exciting,_ [Luna runs away from a horde of Zubat in panic with Jun.]

 _Looking here and there and everywhere, I just can't stop._ [Team Skull Grunts look around before being chased by Dode, Deka, and Kabi.]

 _Come on, there's still so much more that we can all see together!_ [Luna smiles as she plays with her team before using the Ride Pager.]

 _(Yeah Yeah Yeah!_ _!)_ [The Ride Pager Pokémon appear one by one.]

 _In intense battles, I'll choose you!_ [Luna commands Rowlet to use Leafage.]

 _(In intense battles, I'll choose you!)_ [Hau commands Popplio to use Water Gun.]

 _And then it's time to catch them all!_ [Gladion commands Type: Null to use Tackle.]

 _(And then it's time to catch them all!_ _)_ [Luna throws a Pokéball towards a shadowed Pokémon.]

 _(Go!)_ [The Pokéball shakes before clicking, Luna taking it and throwing it in the air.]

 _Burn brighter, Sun! Take off with blazing enthusiasm in your heart!_ _(Yeah!)_ [Jun takes off to the skies before Luna watches Solgaleo run past her.]

 _Your courage is overflowing, Moon! Light up our dreams brilliantly!_ [Lillie watches the stars with Nebby before seeing Lunala fly past them.]

 _(Yeah Yeah Yeah!)_ [The four Guardian Deities soar through the sky.]

 _Now, with your courage and spirits up high..._ [Luna prepares to use a Z-move.]

 _Shout it out loudly, Alola!_ [Luna stands proudly with her team.]

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Sinister Duo! Hone and Zugai!**

...

"Hala-san is your grandfather?!" Luna asked, shaking Hau in a mix of shock and confusion.

"Yeah! I thought I told you already!" Hau spoke, laughing.

 _"She was so focused on battling you back then she forgot."_ Lillie thought bluntly.

"Now, Now." Kukui laughed, coming over and separating Luna from Hau. "First things first is to get to Verdant Caverns where the Trial is."

"I'll be waiting there, Luna-chan." Ilima smiled at the girl.

"Alright! Let's go heal you guys up and then we'll go!" Luna spoke, the two Bird Pokémon chirping before flying off towards the building.

"Impressive trainer you found, Professor Kukui." Ilima told the older male as he watched the three friends go off.

"Yeah, this kid just might surprise all of Alola..."

* * *

"AH!"

Lillie shrieked as she and her friends ran from the rampaging Tauros, the Wild Bull Pokémon having slipped her mind.

"How long is this guy's trainer gonna let him go at it?!" Hau asked, running as fast as he could.

"No choice then!" Luna turned, stopping in her tracks.

"Luna?!" Lillie asked, scared as she saw her friend stop. "What are you doing?!"

"Kabi, Metronome!" Luna called, throwing the Cherish Ball and in a sparkle of light, the Big Eater Pokémon appeared.

"Much!" Kabi raised his hands, waving them back and forth before his fingers began to glow white.

"Now!" Luna commanded, Kabi running at the Tauros and biting the other Pokémon's leg.

"Bite?" Hau questioned.

"It must be from Deka..." Lillie spoke, noticing that the Tauros flinched.

Luna slowly came over to the rampaging Pokémon, placing her hand on Tauros' muzzle.

"Sorry, I bet that hurt, huh?" She spoke softly, Tauros looking at her, well...glaring. "But you were scaring my friends, not to mention everyone else."

The Tauros gave a snort, Lillie noticing that the Pokémon's tails had stopped whipping.

"How about I heal your leg and then we go find your trainer, okay?"

The Tauros nudged Luna in the neck, causing the girl to laugh.

 _"Amazing...not even the local trainers could even get close to it..."_ Hau thought as he watched in amazement. _"And when I tried, it kept hitting me..."_

"Tauros!"

Luna looked to the side to see a middle-aged man run up, hugging the Wild Bull Pokémon. "Thank goodness..."

"Are you the Tauros' trainer?" Hau asked, putting his hands behind his head.

"Sort of..." The man spoke. "I was supposed to saddle this guy with the Ride Set, but he wouldn't listen and then ran off..."

"Ride Set?" Luna asked, confused.

"Ah, that's right. You don't know yet." Lillie spoke, stopping Nebby from moving. "Here in Alola, people can ride certain Pokémon called Ride Pokémon."

"Eh?!" Luna looked shocked. "You can ride Tauros freely here?!"

Lillie nodded. "Ride Pokémon can help overcome various kinds of terrain as well."

"You're pretty amazing though, kid. This Tauros bucks anyone who tries to touch it. Hau included." The man spoke.

Hau gave a sheepish laugh, Lillie smiling.

"I'll have to repay ya one day, thanks!" The man spoke, gently taking the Tauros back with him.

"Good work, Kabi!" Luna praised her friend, Kabi smiling back.

* * *

"Agh...Why did Boss have to send us here again? We were so close to finishing our other job!"

"Shut up, apparently Boss thinks this takes top priority."

Two people walked through the route, both in black and white clothing.

"So, the trainer should be coming through here, right Hone?" The male asked, his gray eyes scanning the area.

"That's right." His partner replied. "So...shall we have some fun while we wait then?"

The man smiled. "Yeah..."

* * *

"Thank you!" Luna called as she came out of the Pokémon Center and over to her friends.

"You took quite a while..." Lillie mused, Hau nodding in agreement.

"Well, I had to get the perfect team ready! Even though I caught Gan*, Muma*, and Cro*, they won't do a lot right now." Luna explained. "But there's still two spots left..." Luna spoke as she looked at her Team's Pokéballs: Jun, Dode, Deka, and her newly caught Abu-chan*

"Luna has enough Pokémon to challenge, but Totem Pokémon are far stronger than regular Pokémon-roto." Roto spoke to the Blonde female. "Luna wants a full team just in case she needs to switch out quickly-roto."

"I'm sure you'll find them on the way there then!" Hau grinned.

"Are you sure you don't want to teach any of them Confide? You did find the TM for it." Lillie pondered.

"Nah, based on what Roto found out, Yungoos are pretty fierce with their claws and fangs, so I won't need to worry about something like Ember or something like that." Luna smiled. "But, you aren't coming Hau?"

"Ya, it's gonna be kūponoʻole* if I know what the Trial is before I do it!" Hau told her. "But makes sure to tell me how awesome it was later!"

"Yeah!" Luna promised. "Then we're off!"

"We?" Lillie asked before seeing that Luna had her wrist. "I'm coming too?!" She asked in surprise as she was pulled away by Luna.

"Looks like they'll have fun!" Hau smiled before looking at his Pokéballs. "So let's get to training!"

* * *

"Luna! Slow down! Do you even know where we're going?!"

"Ilima said it was straight, right?"

"The Caverns are straight ahead-roto!"

Luna slowed down to catch her breath with Lillie, giving a smile. "Come on! I want someone to come with me!"

"B-but what if Nebby gets loose?" Lillie asked, Nebby peeking out from her bag. "It could wander back into town!"

"Don't worry-roto!" Roto spoke, hovering over. "Even if Nebby gets loose, there's only a thirty percent chance it'll wander back to town-roto!"

"Come on, it'll be fine!" Luna assured as the two started walking again.

"If you insist..." Lillie spoke, seeing something up ahead. "Huh?"

"Huh?" Luna turned her head, but kept walking. "Lillie? What's wro-AH!"

The black-haired female fell to the ground, her hat falling over her face.

"Luna! Are you okay?" Lillie asked, worried.

"Y-yeah." Luna laughed, getting back up before noticing what tripped her: A Makuhita.

"Ah!" Luna quickly knelt back down, helping the Pokémon up. "Are you okay?!" she asked.

"Maku..." The Pokémon looked up at her, Luna looking for injuries as Roto came over.

"Makuhita, The Guts Pokémon. A Fighting-type. Their daily routine consists of training together first thing in the morning, eating and napping in the afternoon, and then more training afterward." Roto explained.

"This one seems pretty calm* for one that trains a lot..." Lillie noticed, seeing that the Makuhita wasn't angry at Luna for bumping over it.

"But if they train together..." Luna stood and looked around. "Then where are the other Makuhita?"

"Maku..." The Guts Pokémon looked down, upset.

"It must have gotten separated from them." Lillie theorized.

"Poor little one..." Luna kneeled down to the Guts Pokémon's height. "Don't know where they are?"

"Makuhi..." The Makuhita shook its head, obviously worried for its friends.

"How about we help find its friends?" Lillie suggested. "Then we can keep going to the Caverns."

"Yeah!" Luna nodded, gently taking the rounded hand of the Makuhita in her own before standing once more. "Don't worry, we'll find your friends!"

"Maku!" The Pokémon smiled as it began to walk with the two.

* * *

Luna sighed as her search came up fruitless. "I can't find anything, Lillie?"

"None over here either." Lillie spoke as she came back over.

"We've searched everywhere that the Makuhita might go and still no sign-roto." Roto commented, a question mark appearing on its screen. "Where could they be?"

"Maybe we should take a break and then keep going." Luna offered, getting hungry before she noticed a mound of berries near a tree. "Oh, lucky!" she smiled.

"Ah, Luna, don't!" Lillie called, seeing where Luna was going.

"Eh?" Luna picked one off the ground before looking back at the shaking pile.

Wait...Shaking?

"WAH!" Luna fell back as a Pokémon came out from the pile; it looked like a crab, but most of its shell was purple with blue and yellow accents. Two eyes were looking at her, but one was half-closed.

"Crabrawler, the Boxing Pokémon. A Fighting-Type." Roto explained, "While guarding its weak points with its pincers, it looks for an opening and unleashes punches. When it loses, it foams at the mouth and faints."

"Crabrawler love to hide in piles of berries.*" Lillie explained as she came over with Makuhita. "It must have been protecting them so that it could eat them later."

"Braw! Braw!" The Pokémon came towards Luna.

"hehe...Want one?" Luna joked, holding the taken berry back out to the Pokémon.

"Braw!" The Boxing Pokémon gave a nod before taking the berry, eating it.

"Naive little guy, aren't you?*" Luna giggled, Lillie hiding her laughter as well.

"Maku! Makuhi!" The Makuhita suddenly began pulling at Lillie's leg, as if it was worried about something.

"Huh?" Luna slowly got up as she noticed the Makuhita's behavior. "What's wrong?" she asked, confused.

"Maku! Maku Maku!" The Pokémon suddenly took Luna's hand, pulling her away.

"Huh?!"

"Luna?" Lillie called, the Crabrawler and the Blonde following after the two.

* * *

Luna allowed the Makuhita to continue pulling her. "Wait, where are we going?" she asked.

"Makuhi! Maku Maku!" The Pokémon stopped pulling Luna before running over to a small pile.

Luna straightened herself before taking a closer look. "Ah!" the female trainer quickly ran over once she realized what it was.

Lillie soon caught up, noticing Luna and the Makuhita were helping an injured group of Makuhita. "How horrible..." she spoke, coming over.

"These Makuhita appear to have been ambushed-roto." Roto spoke as he flew over.

"Who would do something like this?" Lillie asked, gently helping one of the Makuhita up.

Luna faintly heard sniggering before growling. "Who's there?!" she called out

"When asked 'Who's there?!' in such a way...

The answer we give you will be our names!

To act with mischief from one place to the next!

To show those who ignore us what they're missing!

A future carved in the destruction of reality!

The lovely, yet chaotic villains!

Hone!

Zugai!

The pair from Team Skull wreaks havoc through the islands!

A black hole, a black tomorrow awaits!"

Lilie and Luna looked to see two people standing on the other side of the road; a male with spiky, spray-paint green colored hair and grey eyes. The other was a female with sharp, ponytailed blue hair and black eyes. Both were wearing black and white clothing that suited their fashion, but what Luna took note of was the Skull necklace around their necks.

"That's the same type of necklace as the guys on the pier had!" Luna told Lillie, glaring at the two.

"Ah, so you're the brat who took care of those guys?" The male, Zugai, spoke.

"How could you do such a thing?!" Lillie gave her own glare.

"Shut up, Blonde Brat! We were bored!" The female, Hone, shot back before noticing that her bag was moving. "So the Cosmog is in there?"

 _"Cosmog?"_ Luna wondered before seeing Lillie step back in fear. _"Does she mean Nebby?"_

"Hand over the Cosmog!" Zugai shouted.

"Like that'll happen!" Luna replied, taking out a Pokéball. "Abu-chan, Ready...go!"

"Get her, Rattata!"

"You too, Sableye!"

In three flashes of light, three different Pokémon appeared;

The one of Luna's side was small; probably no bigger than Luna's palm.* However, its wings were bigger than its small, pale yellow body. Its white face turned to Luna, large eyes looking at her as the two small tufts on top of its head swayed slightly with the flap of its wings.

Hone's Pokémon was easily identified as a Alolan Rattata, while Zugai's dark purple-bodied, bipedal Pokémon stared at Luna with blue gemstone-like eyes.

"Be careful-roto!" Roto called, Lillie helping the Makuhita to escape from the battle area.

"Hmph! Not just two against one, but against a puny one at that!" Hone taunted. "Bite it!"

The Rattata scampered over, fangs sharp and ready to bit the tiny target.

"Dodge, then Struggle Bug!" Luna called, Abu-chan managing to dodge before several light-green colored orbs surrounded the Bee Fly Pokémon.

"Intercept it, then Fury Swipes!" Zugai ordered.

"Bite!" Hone added.

The Sableye got in front of Rattata, taking the brunt of the attack before charging forward, scratching the Cutiefly three times before allowing Rattata to bite it.

"Abu-chan!" Luna watched as the small Pokémon fell to the ground, attempting to get back up.

"Haha! This is the best you can do?" Hone laughed. "How did those loser grunts manage to lose to you?"

"You're in for a world of pain! Shadow Sneak!" Zugai ordered.

"Follow it with Hyper Fang!"

"F-fairy Wind!" Luna called, Abu-chan brought back down by the shadowy attack before somehow managing to lessen the other blow by using the attack as a shield.

"Luna!" Lilie looked in worry as the battle vainly continued, seeing Abu-chan being pushed back.

"This is bad-roto!" Roto spoke. "If Luna loses then there's a 95% chance of Nebby being captured-roto!"

"Time to end it!" Hone spoke.

"Braw!"

Zugai watched in shock as Sableye was flung to the ground. "What?!"

Luna looked up to see the Crabrawler from earlier standing in front of her.

"Crabrawler?" Luna asked, the Boxing Pokémon turning to her and pumping its pincers.

"You want to help Abu-chan?" she asked, seeing that Crabrawler was standing in front of Abu-chan in a protective manner.

"Braw! Braw!"

Luna gave a thankful smile before becoming serious. "Alright, Abu-chan, Fairy Wind! Crabrawler, Rock Smash!"

Abu-chan managed to get up before flapping her wings, a sparkling gust of wind heading towards the Sableye.

Crabrawler's pincers began to light up before the Pokémon charged, aiming to punch.

Rattata squeaked as the pincers were brought down on its body, flying backwards as the Sableye was blown off its feet and into Rattata.

"Hyper Fang the brat!" Hone called.

"Fury Swipes!" Zugai ordered.

"Dodge!" Luna spoke, the two dodging the attacks. "Time to send you flying! Rock Smash!"

Both of Crabrawler's pincers lit up before he rammed them into their trainers.

"Struggle Bug!"

Abu-chan mustered the last of her strength into the attack, giving a small cry as she shot the attack out, causing an explosion.

"How did that brat beat us?!" Hone asked, being sent flying.

"Well, we'll let her off for today." Zugai replied. "But for now..."

"THIS IS A BAD FEELING!" the two cried as they blasted off.

Luna gently caught Abu-chan in her hands as the Pokémon fell from exhaustion. "Abu-chan, you did great. Get some rest now." she praised, recalling the Pokémon before looking up at Crabrawler. "That you so much." she told the Pokémon before noticing Crabrawler was coming towards her. "Eh?"

"Braw!" The Boxing Pokémon gave something of a smile before pushing Luna back, one of her Pokéballs falling out of her bag.

"Hey, what are you-"

Before Luna could finish, the Crabrawler tapped the device, red light surrounding the Pokémon before he vanished into the capsule.

One shake.

Two shakes..

Three shakes...

Click!

"EH?!" Luna picked up the capsule in shock. "Why?!"

"Maybe it connected to you through battling."

Luna turned to see Lillie coming up with Roto.

"What do you mean?" Luna wondered as she stood.

"Battling is just one way to capture Pokémon, but there are Pokémon out there who connect to trainers through other circumstances. Just like this one." Lillie smiled as she looked down, the Makuhita from earlier coming over to Luna.

"You...wanna come too?" Luna asked.

"Maku!" The Makuhita smiled, hugging Luna's leg.

"It's grateful that you saved its friends, so it wants to travel with you to save you someday-roto!" Roto cheered.

Luna gave a small laugh. "Then take good care of me, okay?" She requested, taking out an empty Pokéball and gently pressing it against Makuhita's forehead.

One shake.

Two shakes..

Three shakes...

Click!

Luna looked at her two new members, smiling.

"Alola Makuhita and Crabrawler! Welcome to the team!"

* * *

 _ **Luna: So this is Verdant Caverns...**_

 _ **Ilima: You have to give it your all here if you wish to fight the Totem Pokémon. Will you be able to do it?**_

 _ **Lillie: Wait...where are the Pokémon?**_

 _ **Luna & Lillie: Next time on Luna's Journey: Challenge Begin! Search for Yungoos!**_

 _ **Luna: Together with everyone, Catch 'em all!**_

 _ **Jun: Rowlet!**_

* * *

 **Animegirl426:** Okay, this chapter was sort of an experimental one since Hone and Zugai were sort of 'spur-of-the-moment' characters I came up with at the end of chapter five; when I created them, their purpose was to be kind of like Jessie and James so I could try my hand at humor in my stories. But now that I've put them in, I'm not sure if I should keep using them. That's where you guys come in; I've created a poll on my profile page concerning Hone and Zugai, so please vote!

Trivia Time:

Abu-chan comes from Ribombee's Japanese name, Aburibbon, and the female suffix '-chan'

kūponoʻole is hawaiian for unfair, or at least I think it is.

Since it happens in-game that Crabrawler jump out from berry piles, I thought I'd put that in here.

My Makuhita (now Hariyama) in-game has a Calm nature and my Crabrawler (now Crabominable) in-game has a Naive nature with a Highly Curious characteristic. From now on, I'll be mentioning the nature and characteristics of some of my Pokémon in an attempt to flesh out my story.

Now a lot of you guys are probably wondering if I'll be putting Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon stuff in my story, well the answer is yes and no; I will be including certain aspects of USUM, but they'll be for continuing the story post-game. The reason why I'm doing this is so that I can do everything I have planned for this story in Sun's time, and then do everything I want to do for Ultra Sun's time as a continuing part of the story.

Okay, time for a PokéProblem!

Here's the deal this time around; I'll still be giving a question, but you guys will be allowed to use Bulbapedia this time. And as it was last time, you can only submit your answer through Private Messaging.

You'll have until the 25th at Noon (EST) to give me your answer; The first three to get it right (or half-right) will earn the chance to have their OC in a chapter of _Luna's Journey_ , I'll explain more after that.

Here we go:

Luna mentioned three other Pokémon she caught other than Abu-chan; Gan, Muma, and Cro.

Knowing that I name my Pokémon after their final evolution's Japanese name, What are those three Pokémon and which one has the lowest Catch Rate?

Please Like, Comment, and Share this story!

Good luck with the PokéProblem and I'll see you guys next time!


	8. Challenge Begin! Search for Yungoos!

**Alola!**

 ** _"My name's Luna, and I'm on an adventure across the Alola Region!"_**

 ** _"This is my best friend, Jun!"_**

 ** _"Rowlet! Row!"_**

 ** _"Together with all our friends, let's go and search for Pokémon!"_**

 ** _"Rowlet!"_**

 _There's no use in just standing around all the time._ [Luna smiles as she runs on the road, Jun flying next to her.]

 _Just like the sun, the moon, Pok_ _émon, and that girl,_ [Hau, Lillie, and the Professor join her, the Island Kahunas and Trial Captains looking on.]

 _I want to head out and have a head-turning adventure today!_ [The Rotom Pokédex pops up and begins taking pictures.]

 _(Yeah Yeah Yeah!)_ [The four Ocirico styles jump up and dance.]

 _It never stops being shocking, fun, and exciting,_ [Luna runs away from a horde of Zubat in panic with Jun.]

 _Looking here and there and everywhere, I just can't stop._ [Team Skull Grunts look around before being chased by Dode, Deka, and Kabi.]

 _Come on, there's still so much more that we can all see together!_ [Luna smiles as she plays with her team before using the Ride Pager.]

 _(Yeah Yeah Yeah!_ _!)_ [The Ride Pager Pokémon appear one by one.]

 _In intense battles, I'll choose you!_ [Luna commands Rowlet to use Leafage.]

 _(In intense battles, I'll choose you!)_ [Hau commands Popplio to use Water Gun.]

 _And then it's time to catch them all!_ [Gladion commands Type: Null to use Tackle.]

 _(And then it's time to catch them all!_ _)_ [Luna throws a Pokéball towards a shadowed Pokémon.]

 _(Go!)_ [The Pokéball shakes before clicking, Luna taking it and throwing it in the air.]

 _Burn brighter, Sun! Take off with blazing enthusiasm in your heart!_ _(Yeah!)_ [Jun takes off to the skies before Luna watches Solgaleo run past her.]

 _Your courage is overflowing, Moon! Light up our dreams brilliantly!_ [Lillie watches the stars with Nebby before seeing Lunala fly past them.]

 _(Yeah Yeah Yeah!)_ [The four Guardian Deities soar through the sky.]

 _Now, with your courage and spirits up high..._ [Luna prepares to use a Z-move.]

 _Shout it out loudly, Alola!_ [Luna stands proudly with her team.]

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Challenge Begin! Search for Yungoos!**

...

"We finally made it!" Luna cheered, the two females having reached their destination as una looked at the Island Challenge colums in awe.

"Verdant Caverns are maginifcent-roto!" Roto spoke, snapping a picture before floating back over to Luna.

"It's even more beautiful on the inside." Lillie told her friend, smiling at Luna's excitement.

"And larger." Ilima added as he came up to the two.

"Ilima-san!" Luna turned to the male.

"Now then, my trial begins as soon as you cross pass the enterance." The male told her. "You will not be allowed to leave the Cavern until you've completed the trial and you will not be able to catch Pokémon either."

Luna gave a nod as she listened, Roto updating his data to remember what the Trial Captain was saying.

"What is the trial exactly?" Lillie asked, interested.

"It's quite simple actually; Many Yungoos love to hide in holes within the Cavern." Ilima told her. "All Luna-chan has to do is find and defeat three of them. Then she'll go to the farthest part of the Cavern and collect the Z-Crystal from its pedestal."

"That's it? Really?" Luna asked, not entirely convinced it was going to be that easy.

Ilima gave a nod. "However, you'll need to be completly in sync with your Pokémon if you wish to succeed."

Luna smiled before the ground rumbled, a distant sound of a roar being heard.

"What was that-roto?!" Roto asked, shocked by the disturbance.

"Ah, yes. One more thing." Ilima smiled. "The Pokémon in the caverns are plenty strong and fierce, but one that's stronger and more fearsome than all the rest lives here as well. The Totem Pokémon."

"Most likely, it'll be trying to protect the Z-Crystal." Lillie theorized, Ilima nodding to affirm her statement.

"I'll be in the caverns to keep an eye on you, but you can't recieve any help." Ilima finished.

"Okay! I'll blow through this with full force!" Luna spoke before running into the Cavern.

"Very well..." Ilima told her. "Trial...START!"

* * *

Luna looked around the area as she began walking through the Cavern; the scent of the earth lightly dancing in the air as a small breeze kissed her skin.

"Ilima-san said that the Yungoos here like to hide in holes..." Luna bent down to look in a tree stump's hole. "But where are the Yungoos?"

"This is strange-roto...Pokémon typically jump out and attack when trainers disturb their homes." Roto added, also intrigued.

"Yungoos!" Luna called as she got back up, her voice softly echoing throughout the Cavern. "Where are you?"

Silence was all Luna was left with as an answer.

Luna sighed as she walked up a slope. "I can't go on until I find three of them..." she muttered before hearing her stomach growl.

"How can you be hungry at a time like this-roto?!" Roto scolded, recieving a sheepish laugh in reply.

"Sorry, at least I packed some of Make's* berries before we went to the Pokémon Center." Luna replied, reaching into her bag and pulling out a berry.

Just as Luna was about to put the berry in her mouth, rustling was heard.

The female stopped before smiling slightly, getting an idea. "Yep, all of these berries are just waiting to be eaten!" She called out. "I sure hope nothing happens to them."

"Interesting...using bait to lure out the Yungoos." Ilima smiled as he watched from the enterance with Lillie. "Not a bad tactic."

"Luna, behind you!" Lillie called, seeing a small figure charging for her friend.

"Hari-san, Arm Thrust!" Luna called, tossing a Pokéball.

Makuhita came out of the capsule before charging at the figure, repeatedly slamming her fists at the body before it fell to the ground.

Roto floated over to the figure, the dust settling to reveal that it was a Yungoos. "One down-roto!"

"And when one goes down...allies follow!" Luna spoke as she saw two more Yungoos coming for her, one looking hungry while the other one looked as if it wanted to avenge its fallen friend."

Luna took out another Pokéball. "Deka, Help out!" she called, the Pokéball releasing her own Yungoos

The Loitering Pokémon gave a growl as he faced its bretheren, recieving snarls in response.

"Deka, Bite the one on the left! Hari-san, Sand Attack!"

Luna's Yungoos charged at his target while the wild Yungoos both ganged up on him, resulting in Deka's bite missing its target and both Yungoos biting hard on his tail.

The Guts Pokémon quickly sprang into action, digging into the earth and throwing clumps of dirt and sand onto the enemies, causing them to snarl before one of them released its fangs on Deka and went for Hari-san.

"Deka, Throw it off!" Luna commanded, Deka beginning to run around in a circle.

"What is she doing?" Lillie asked.

"By letting Deka run around, Luna's esentially attempting to build up momentum." Ilima explained to the blonde. "That way when Deka stops..."

"The Yungoos will be sent flying..." Lillie finished, eyes widening.

"Wait for it..." Luna thought, worried as she saw Deka getting dizzy. "Now Deka!"

"Yun!" Deka came to an abrupt halt, the enemy Yungoos caught off guard and releasing its hold on Deka's Tail.

"It worked-roto!" Roto cheered.

"Deka, Pursuit!"

The Loitering Pokémon gave a nod before charging at his flung target, slapping it with his tail.

"The finisher! Hari-san, Arm Thrust!" Luna called.

Hari-san ran once more at her targets, hitting the first Yungoos three times and the second Yungoos twice.

Both enemy Pokémon cried as they flew back, landing on the ground defeated.

"And that makes three!" Luna smiled, Hari-san and Deka cheering before they were recalled.

"Well done, Luna-chan." Ilima called. "Now just head for the top!"

"Okay!" Luna responded, running towards the clearing before she heard the sound of chains.

The female's eyes widened as the two Skull Grunts from the Marina came her way, obviously smirking under their masks.

"Yo yo yo! It's your boys from the Marina ready for some payback!" One of the grunts told Luna.

"How did you two get away from the police?" Ilima questioned, running over with Lillie.

"Ha, like we'd tell you!" The other grunt spoke. "We won't let you finish the trial. And we'll take that Z-Crystal for Team Skull!"

"I won't let you!" Luna barked, angry before looking back at the Yungoos she had defeated; they looked scared of the Skull Grunts.

"Wait...you guys came here before us?" Luna muttered, looking back at the Yungoos she just defeated. "So you guys..."

"So those Yungoos were in our way, we just got rid of them!" The grunt spoke...

And Luna's rage hit her peak.

"Kabi, Get them!" Luna called, releasing the Munchlax.

"I'll take you this time. Drowzee!" The Skull Grunt Ilima had fought released his Pokémon.

"Drowzee, The Hypnosis Pokémon. A Psychic Type. It finds really fun dreams tasty. When it makes friends with people, it may show them the most delicious dreams it's ever eaten." Roto explained to Luna.

"Ilima-san, shouldn't you do something?" Lillie asked, worried.

"No, Luna-chan will handle it." Ilima spoke, watching intently.

"Drowzee, Pound 'em!"

"Dodge!"

Kabi tried to dodge, but the Drowzee managed to hit first, causing Kabi to stumbled back.

"Now Confusion!"

"Kabi, Rollout!" Luna called, the Big Eater Pokémon charging at Drowzee before rolling up and hitting his target.

Drowzee glared before moving its hands, its eyes glowing red as it lifted Kabi into the air, moving him around before sending him into the ground.

Kabi glared as he got back up, charging at the Drowzee and rolling at it again, only this time to miss.

"Lick!" Luna commanded, Kabi getting up and running over, his tongue running against the Hypnosis Pokémon's face, causing both Pokémon to recoil in disgust.

"Sorry Kabi, but we can't let them use Hypnosis..." Luna told her friend. "Try to hang on, okay?"

Kabi gave a nod, looking back at the Drowzee.

"Confuse the punk already!" The Skull Grunt called at Drowzee, the Pokémon flinching at its master's voice before throwing Kabi up in the air with its abilities once more.

"Kabi, Rollout!" Luna spoke, Kabi curling up into a ball before Drowzee's Confusion ended, the Big Eater Pokémon falling ontop of his enemy before he rolled around and hit Drowzee again.

"Gh! You little!" The grunt growled. "Drowzee, Hypnosis!"

"Hit it with full force!" Luna called, ready to end it.

Drowzee swayed its hands, managing to hit Kabi...

but Kabi wasn't stopping!

"W-why?!" The grunt asked, shocked.

"Simple." Ilima spoke. "Kabi's already rolling at quite a rate and with a Munchlax's weight being 321.5 pounds..." he gave a knowing smile. "Momentum builds up."

As Kabi got closer, he finally unrolled, but its sleeping body flung onto the Hypnosis Pokémon, knocking it out.

"Kabi!" Luna ran over, Kabi waking up after impact. "Are you okay?"

"Munch!" The Munchlax gave a smile, Luna hugging him in relief before recalling him.

Ililma came over to the grunt, quickly snatching Drowzee's Pokéball. "These Pokémon don't deserve you punks as trainers." he spoke coldly.

The other grunt attempted to escape, only for Luna and Kabi to block his way before Lillie ran by him, grabbing his Pokéball off his belt.

"Luna-chan, I'll handle these two, you go finish your trial." The Trial Captain spoke.

"B-but the Yungoos were defeated before I battled them, that shouldn't count." Luna replied.

"I believe the Yungoos think otherwise." Ilima smiled, watching the Loitering Pokémon cheer for Luna's victory before one of them tried to push Luna's feet towards the opening.

"Hah! Like you'll be able to survive against that thing out there!" One of the grunts taunted, shutting up when he saw Ilima's calm, yet scary smile at him.

"You can do it-roto!" Roto encouraged as it hovered over to Luna.

"Be careful and good luck!" Lillie added.

"But..."

"Don't worry, we'll come straight back as soon as these two are handed over to the authorities...without bail." Ilima told her, the two grunts flinching in fear.

"I'm ready!" Luna gave a nod, facing the opening in the Caverns before heading through it.

It was time to face the Totem Pokémon.

* * *

 _ **Roto: It's here-roto! The Totem Pokémon!**_

 _ **Luna: Alright! Time to go full force! Jun, Leafage!**_

 _ **Jun: Rowlet! Row!**_

 _ **Roto: Wait...how did the Yungoos get here?!**_

 _ **Luna: Next time on Luna's Journey: Vs Gumshoos! The Call of the Wild!**_

 _ **Together with everyone, Catch 'em all!**_

 _ **Jun: Row! Row!**_

* * *

 **Animegirl426:** Sad news...no one participated in the PokéProblem again...But if you wanted to, let me know and I'll give you another chance.

Also, my college semester is ending soon and I've got a lot of testing coming up, I'll try to update once the semester ends though!

But the good news is...

*Blows party blower* Today marks the one year anniversary of Luna's Journey! :D Thank you everyone for your support and I hope you'll continue supporting me in the future!

Please Like, Share, and Comment(hate speeches will not be tolerated and if you want to critise me, then do it through PM)!

See you guys next time!


	9. Vs Gumshoos! The Call of the Wild!

**Alola!**

 ** _"My name's Luna, and I'm on an adventure across the Alola Region!"_**

 ** _"This is my best friend, Jun!"_**

 ** _"Rowlet! Row!"_**

 ** _"Together with all our friends, let's go and search for Pokémon!"_**

 ** _"Rowlet!"_**

 _There's no use in just standing around all the time._ [Luna smiles as she runs on the road, Jun flying next to her.]

 _Just like the sun, the moon, Pok_ _émon, and that girl,_ [Hau, Lillie, and the Professor join her, the Island Kahunas and Trial Captains looking on.]

 _I want to head out and have a head-turning adventure today!_ [The Rotom Pokédex pops up and begins taking pictures.]

 _(Yeah Yeah Yeah!)_ [The four Ocirico styles jump up and dance.]

 _It never stops being shocking, fun, and exciting,_ [Luna runs away from a horde of Zubat in panic with Jun.]

 _Looking here and there and everywhere, I just can't stop._ [Team Skull Grunts look around before being chased by Dode, Deka, and Kabi.]

 _Come on, there's still so much more that we can all see together!_ [Luna smiles as she plays with her team before using the Ride Pager.]

 _(Yeah Yeah Yeah!_ _!)_ [The Ride Pager Pokémon appear one by one.]

 _In intense battles, I'll choose you!_ [Luna commands Rowlet to use Leafage.]

 _(In intense battles, I'll choose you!)_ [Hau commands Popplio to use Water Gun.]

 _And then it's time to catch them all!_ [Gladion commands Type: Null to use Tackle.]

 _(And then it's time to catch them all!_ _)_ [Luna throws a Pokéball towards a shadowed Pokémon.]

 _(Go!)_ [The Pokéball shakes before clicking, Luna taking it and throwing it in the air.]

 _Burn brighter, Sun! Take off with blazing enthusiasm in your heart!_ _(Yeah!)_ [Jun takes off to the skies before Luna watches Solgaleo run past her.]

 _Your courage is overflowing, Moon! Light up our dreams brilliantly!_ [Lillie watches the stars with Nebby before seeing Lunala fly past them.]

 _(Yeah Yeah Yeah!)_ [The four Guardian Deities soar through the sky.]

 _Now, with your courage and spirits up high..._ [Luna prepares to use a Z-move.]

 _Shout it out loudly, Alola!_ [Luna stands proudly with her team.]

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Vs Gumshoos! The Call of The Wild!**

...

Luna shielded her eyes as sunlight hit her, the open space filled with grass and sunlight.

"There it is-roto!" Roto exclaimed, seeing a podium up ahead. "That's where the Z-Crystal is!"

Luna looked around, almost as if she was scared before running over to the pedestal, eyes widening.

It was small, but the white of the crystal clearly was shining with both power and beauty, a small black symbol rested within it, signifying that it was the Normalium Z.

The female took a gulp of breath before reaching out...

and the ground began to rumble.

"Wah!" Luna stuggled to stay standing as the ground shook heavily, backing away from the podium.

"Luna, look out-roto!" Roto called, Luna looked up at the cliffs.

A large shadow, way bigger than Luna thought it would be jumped into the sky, shining in the sunlight before landing on the ground. Rather than being on all fours, this Pokémon stood like a human, its hands behind its back as if it was waiting. Its brown fur glistened in the light and the yellow fur seemed to shine along with the sun. Claws and fangs were sharpened to perfection; they looked like they coud break and cut through anything. The gaze of this Pokémon settled on the young girl before the Pokémon let out a massive roar, shaking the earth once again before an orange aura surrounded it.

"I-it's huge!" Luna gasped, taking a few steps back.

"The Totem Pokémon is Gumshoos-roto!" Roto exclaimed, snapping several pictures. "Normal Gumshoos stand at 2'4" but this one is gigantic-roto!"

Luna swallowed back her panic, "It's just another Pokémon...It's just another Pokémon..." she muttered, trying to calm herself as the overwhelming power of Gumshoos engulfed her entire being.

The young girl shakily took out a Pokéball, throwing it with hesitation. "M-make, Ready...Go!"

The Crabrawler appeared in a flash of light, looking up in shock at his opponent.

"Gumshoos, The Stakeout Pokémon. A Normal-Type and the evolved form of Yungoos." Roto brought up data as it hovered next to the shaking Luna. "When it finds a trace of its prey, it patiently stakes out the location...but it's always snoozing by nightfall."

Luna bit her lip, trying to stay focused. "Make, Rock Smash!" she called.

Make's pincers began to glow before he charged at the Gumshoos, bashing into the other Pokémon's body several times...

and yet not a scratch was present on the target.

"Eh?!" Luna took a step back, shocked. "Why?!"

"It's the Aura-roto!" Roto explained, hovering over.

"Aura?"

"Totem Pokémon have a special kind of energy that boosts a certain stat-roto." Roto told his handler. "Gumshoos' stat boost must be for defense!"

"Then, even if I hit it with fighting moves..." Luna took a step back, her heart pounding in a mixture of fear and adrenaline.

Gumshoos gave a grin before charging forward, biting down on Make's pincers.

"Make!" Luna watched helplessly as Make was then thrown into the cliffside, sliding down in pain.

Gumshoos then roared, shaking the ground once more.

"N-now what?!" Luna asked, covering her ears as Roto glitched from the noise.

"M-make, make it stop with Bubble Beam!" Luna called, hoping to stop the noise.

Make managed to get up, wobbling before shooting bubbles from his pincers.

"Yun!"

A Yungoos suddenly got in the way of the attack, taking the hit meant for the Totem Pokémon.

"Eh?!" Luna looked down at the Yungoos, once again shocked. "How did..."

"Totem Pokémon apparently have the ability to call ally Pokémon!" Roto theorized, updating its data.

Th Yungoos got back up before charging at Make, aiming to bite.

"Dodge!" Luna called, Make barely missing...

but his attention completely diverted away from the main target, who slammed his tail into Make.

Make gave a cry as he was hit, shooting out more bubbles from his pincers in an attempt to hit the Gumshoos again.

The wild Yungoos once again took the hit meant for the Stakeout Pokémon, Gumshoos using bite on Make before throwing him into the cliffside.

"Make!" Luna cried, seeing the Crabrawler defeated and foaming at the mouth.

"Make's out-roto!" Roto exclaimed, shocked at the immense power.

Luna recalled the Pokémon before taking out another Pokéball, still trying to calm herself. "Hari-san, Arm Thrust!" she called, throwing the capsule

The Makuhita appeared, charging at the Yungoos and striking it about four times, finally knocking out the Yungoos.

"Alright!" Luna appeared to calm down as the Yungoos was taken out, only to snap back into it as she saw the Gumshoos use Bite on Hari-san.

"Hari-san, Sand Attack!"

The Makuhita attempted to throw sand at the Totem Pokémon, but was unable to as Gumshoos continued to bite down on her, causing her to flinch.

"F-Fake out!" Luna called, watching helplessly at Hari-san was hit.

Hari-san managed to get up, clapping her hands together and causing a shockwave at the larger Pokémon, causing it to stumble back.

"Now, Arm Thrust!"

Hari-san ran at Gumshoos, managing to hit the Stakeout Pokémon twice before she was knocked back by the Gumshoos' tail.

Gumshoos roared loudly, causing Luna to cover her ears again.

A few second later, another Yungoos appeared, growling at Hari-san as it came over to the Gumshoos.

"Again?!" Luna questioned, shocked at the small Pokémon coming again.

"There's no choice-roto! You have to get rid of one or the other-roto!" Roto exclaimed.

Luna was about to react before Hari-san flew past her, having been hit by Gumshoos during Luna's shock and fell to the ground defeated.

The female shook as she returned the Makuhita, feeling an overwhelming sense of fear that paralleled one from long ago.

 ** _'What did you do?!'_**

 ** _'N-no, I didn't...'_**

"Luna?" Roto looked at its handler, question marks appearing on the screen. "Are you okay-roto?"

"C-clam down Luna...C-clam down..." the female muttered, hands fumbling to grab her next Pokéball, but one fell from her holster, the button hitting the ground and from the capsule came out Abu-chan, who was still weak from the battle with the grunts.

"Ah! A-abu-chan, get out of there!" Luna called, becoming panicked as Abu-chan was confused by her trainer's call, being grabbed by the Yungoos in the confusion and bit, the one hit being enough to send the already weak Pokémon down.

Luna recalled the fainted Pokémon, sending out Deka. "D-distract the Yungoos, Deka!"

Deka gave a nod, having enough stamina left after his prior battle to still fight as he charged at the Yungoos, the two starting to scuffle as Luna once again tried to calm herself as she watched the fight between the two Loitering Pokémon. "I-it's my fault..." she muttered. "I-it's my fault that my team..."

 _ **'It's your fault that Rapidash got hurt!'**_

 _ **'B-But that was...'**_

 _ **'You shouldn't be allowed near a Pokémon!'**_

 _ **'You're not qualified to be a Trainer!'**_

"NO!" Luna covered her ears, shaking her head in an attempt to get rid of the voices from the past, tears pricking her eyes as she kneeled down.

"Luna, pull yourself together-roto!" Roto exclaimed, worried about what was happening to her.

Deka managed to fling the enemy off him before scampering over to Luna, worried.

Dode and Jun managed to break out of their Pokéballs and looked at Luna, just as concerned as Deka for their trainer's sudden turn.

"Come on-roto! The battle's still going on-roto!" Roto told the shaking girl, attempting to snap her out of it.

"B-but it's my fault that..." Luna was cut off as Jun began pecking her head. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Row! Rowlet row row!" Jun began to coo, almost as if he was scolding Luna for her behavior as he pecked her again.

"Jun..." Luna looked at her partner as he calmed down, seeing the determined face on the little Grass Quill Pokémon.

"...yeah...You're right..." The female rubbed her eyes before standing up. "Thanks buddy..."

Jun flew onto Luna's head, smiling at her.

"Alright...Deka, Tackle!" Luna called, Deka facing the enemy once more and charging at the wild Yungoos.

The other Yungoos growled and charged in retaliation, both Loitering Pokémon hitting each other at the same time and causing both to faint.

Luna recalled Deka. "Thanks Deka..." she spoke to the capsule. "Okay Dode, go!"

Dode gave a nod and flew onto the battlefield, looking fiercely at the Totem Pokémon as he prepared to fight.

Gumshoos prepared to roar once more, a low rumbling heard.

"Dode, Whirlwind!" Luna called, seeing the Gumshoos' actions.

The Trumbeak began to flap his wings furiously, whipping up the winds as they began to howl in response to the force.

Gumshoos attempted to roar out for an ally, but the winds were too loud for any noise to get through.

"PECK!" Luna shouted, Dode flying towards the large Pokémon and began to assault the Pokémon with his beak.

The Gumshoos roared, stumbling back before growling and biting down on Dode's wings, causing the Bugle Beak Pokémon to fall to the ground.

"Come back!" Luna returned Dode to his Pokéball before looking up at Jun. "Alright buddy, let's finish this!"

"Row!" Jun flew off Luna's head, staring at the much larger opponent.

"Jun, Leafage, then Peck!" Luna spoke, Jun going into the air as his wings glowed green, whipping up a tornado of leaves and shooting them at the Gumshoos before diving at the Pokémon, his beak glowing.

Gumshoos roared in pain as he was hit, falling and creating a crater in the ground as he was hit by Jun, but smacked its tail into Jun's body, causing him to fly back.

"Only one shot..." Luna muttered before spoke out, "Leafage!"

Jun began to execute the move once more, the Gumshoos wobbly as it stood, going to Bite the Rowlet.

"FORCE THROUGH!" Luna shouted, Jun riling himself up and going straight for his target.

The two Pokémon grew closer...

the attacks collided...

BOOM!

Luna shielded her eyes as the dirt flew, looking up as the dust began settle...

"Row! Row!"

Jun cooed as he sat atop the defeated Gumshoos, ruffling himself to get the dirt off.

"Jun..." Luna smiled, starting to tear up. "Jun!" Luna ran over to her partner, who flew into her arms.

"Thank you, Jun! Thank you so much!" Luna spoke, hugging her starter as tears fell from her eyes.

Jun cooed in affection, happy for his trainer.

Ilima clapped as he came towards Luna, "For you to be able to defeat the Totem Pokémon that I had trained up to such a powerful state... I don't know what I can say!" He smiled. "Well done!"

"Thank you." Luna replied, smiling as she wiped her eyes. "But...why did those Yungoos come?"

"I'm afraid that's my fault for not explaining." Ilima told her. "Pokémon in Alola are able to call on other Pokémon for support, we call them Ally Pokémon." he explained. "Totem Pokémon frequently call on them, but there are times in the wild where Pokémon can also call Ally Pokémon."

"Data update-roto!" Roto spoke up.

"So that was it..." Luna thought.

"Nonetheless...for working in harmony with your Pokémon, you have cleared the trial!" He congratulated the trainer, watching the Totem Gumshoos stand and come over to Luna. "As your reward, the Normalium Z is yours!"

Luna turned to the Totem Pokémon, watching as the Stakeout Pokémon held out the crystal to her.

The female smiled as she took the item, feeling the cool surface of it slide across her fingers.

"Alola Victory! I got the Normalium Z!" Luna cheered, Jun cheering along with her as the sun shone bright.

* * *

 _ **Luna: We did it! We beat the Totem Pokémon! Now to go for Hala-san, Jun!**_

 _ **Jun: Row!**_

 _ **Lillie: Nebby? Where are you, Nebby?!**_

 _ **Hau: There it is, in the Meadow!**_

 _ **All three: Catch it!**_

 _ **Lillie: Watch out for the Oricorio!**_

 _ **Roto: Next Time on Luna's Journey: The Great Nebby Chase! Oricorio in Melemele Meadow!**_

 _ **Luna: Together with everyone, Catch 'em all!**_

* * *

Animegirl426: Happy New Year everyone! My trip in Hawaii was awesome and as a resolution, I'm going to try to write more...but with this next semester of college being full of English classes, I'll be lucky if all the academic writing doesn't kill me... We're going to consider everything that happened as water under the bridge and start a clean slate this year!

Anyways, this chapter was a bit tricky; I didn't record the battle I had against Gumshoos in my journal, so I had to go completely from memory and I was in the middle of working through Ultra Sun when I was writing.

That, and I thought this chapter would have been a good way to introduce a foreshadowing of Luna's character for later in the story, hope you guys found it interesting!

There's no Trivia Corner this time around, but since the deadline is up, here's the answer to the previous PokéProblem from Chapter 7:

 **Q: Luna mentioned three other Pokémon she caught other than Abu-chan; Gan, Muma, and Cro.**

 **Knowing that I name my Pokémon after their final evolution's Japanese name, What are those three Pokémon and which one has the lowest Catch Rate?**

 **A: Gan: Gastly, Muma: Misdreavus, and Cro: Zubat. Misdreavus has the lowest Catch Rate.**

I'm going to start lowering the PokéProblem's difficulty, since I think I've been making the problems too hard.

Also, I would really be super thankful if you guys could help me; I'm going to have filler chapters and a plot point I have for way later in the story that involves characters from you guys, but I can't do that unless I have OCs. As much as I want to do SYOC, I wouldn't have time to go through all of them due to my schedule. But if you want to send an OC, then I think I can manage to work something out if you guys tell me so.

If I can get some response from PokéProblems, then I can make more chapters, and that can help me try to improve _Luna's Journey_ , you can also share _Luna's Journey_ so that others can try to enter too!

Oh, before I forget, please vote on the poll in my profile too, those characters in the poll might become relevant depending on the outcome!

I'll be giving another PokéProblem right now; You guys have until the 17th at noon(EST) to submit and you can use any source you need to in order to answer, first five to answer will be in _Luna's Journey_.

Here we go:

 ** _As you guys know, Luna names her Pokémon after their final evolution's Japanese name. There is a character in the Pokémon Adventures manga that she shares this trait with._**

 ** _Who is that character and which Pokémon is his/her starter?_**

Please Like, Comment(no hate speeches/flames), and Share the story!

Good Luck and see you next time!

-AnimeGirl426


	10. The Great Nebby Chase!

**Alola!**

 ** _"My name's Luna, and I'm on an adventure across the Alola Region!"_**

 ** _"This is my best friend, Jun!"_**

 ** _"Rowlet! Row!"_**

 ** _"Together with all our friends, let's go and search for Pokémon!"_**

 ** _"Rowlet!"_**

 _There's no use in just standing around all the time._ [Luna smiles as she runs on the road, Jun flying next to her.]

 _Just like the sun, the moon, Pok_ _émon, and that girl,_ [Hau, Lillie, and the Professor join her, the Island Kahunas and Trial Captains looking on.]

 _I want to head out and have a head-turning adventure today!_ [The Rotom Pokédex pops up and begins taking pictures.]

 _(Yeah Yeah Yeah!)_ [The four Ocirico styles jump up and dance.]

 _It never stops being shocking, fun, and exciting,_ [Luna runs away from a horde of Zubat in panic with Jun.]

 _Looking here and there and everywhere, I just can't stop._ [Team Skull Grunts look around before being chased by Dode, Deka, and Kabi.]

 _Come on, there's still so much more that we can all see together!_ [Luna smiles as she plays with her team before using the Ride Pager.]

 _(Yeah Yeah Yeah!_ _!)_ [The Ride Pager Pokémon appear one by one.]

 _In intense battles, I'll choose you!_ [Luna commands Rowlet to use Leafage.]

 _(In intense battles, I'll choose you!)_ [Hau commands Popplio to use Water Gun.]

 _And then it's time to catch them all!_ [Gladion commands Type: Null to use Tackle.]

 _(And then it's time to catch them all!_ _)_ [Luna throws a Pokéball towards a shadowed Pokémon.]

 _(Go!)_ [The Pokéball shakes before clicking, Luna taking it and throwing it in the air.]

 _Burn brighter, Sun! Take off with blazing enthusiasm in your heart!_ _(Yeah!)_ [Jun takes off to the skies before Luna watches Solgaleo run past her.]

 _Your courage is overflowing, Moon! Light up our dreams brilliantly!_ [Lillie watches the stars with Nebby before seeing Lunala fly past them.]

 _(Yeah Yeah Yeah!)_ [The four Guardian Deities soar through the sky.]

 _Now, with your courage and spirits up high..._ [Luna prepares to use a Z-move.]

 _Shout it out loudly, Alola!_ [Luna stands proudly with her team.]

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The Great Nebby Chase! Oricorio in Melemele Meadow!**

...

"Look, Mom, Daddy! I actually did it!"

"Rowlet Row!"

"Okay, Jun and the others did it, but we got it!"

Luna's father gave a good natured laugh through the three-way video phone as Luna showed the Normalium Z to her parents, Jun perched on Luna's head and cooing in excitement.

 _"It's so pretty!"_ Luna's mother swooned, amazed at the crystal. _"Meowth would probably hide that as soon as you showed it to him!"_

 _"Haha! I told ya that our girl could do it!"_ Luna blushed slightly as her father praised her. _"Professor Sycamore would be interested in how it works!"_

"How is everyone?" Luna asked, looking at her mom's video frame.

 _"Don't worry, everyone is fine!"_ Her mother assured, smiling gently. _"But don't you think it'll be better to put them in the PC? Our house isn't built for all the friends you'll make."_

"But they'll get bored!" Luna argued, "It's just until I finish the Grand Trial! Please mom?"

 _"Alright, but don't keep them out too long; I'm sure they'll want to journey with you too!"_

 _"Where's Kabi? You had him with you, right?"_

"I gave him to Lillie to protect her for a while." Luna explained to her father. "She always has to rely on Repels, so Kabi's just gonna keep the wild Pokémon away from her."

"Luna! Hurry up!"

"Ah, I gotta go, Make and Hari-san, don't cause trouble! Love you! Bye!" Luna told her parents before ending the call, running over to Hau. "How come you aren't taking the trial if you came all the way out here?" she asked, walking alongside the boy.

"It takes a while for Z-Crystals to be replaced in the trials." Hau explained. "Though I'm not really interested in the Z-Crystal so much as I wanna see the Totem Pokémon!"

Luna playfully rolled her eyes as the two friends continued on the route. The two had promised to meet Lillie in a place called Melemele Meadow which, according to the blonde female, was a beautiful meadow filled with brightly colored flowers.

"Hau! Luna!" Lillie waved as she saw her friends approach, standing in front of a caved entrance with Kabi, who immediately ran over and embraced his trainer in a (leg) hug.

"This is MeleMele Meadow?" Luna asked as she hugged Kabi, Jun tilting his head and cooing in confusion.

"Of course not, silly!" Hau grinned, grabbing Luna's hand. "you gotta go through the cave first!"

"Eh?" Luna had not time to question as Hau dragged her through the dark tunnel, covering her eyes as she saw light creep at her after a while. "Wah...amazing!" Luna looked in awe as dozens among dozens of bright yellow flowers decorated the ground, making an endless sea of yellow. The wind collected in the area, creating a soft, yet fresh breeze, dozens of Pokémon, mainly bug types, playing around in the flowers.

"Amazing-roto! It's a hidden meadow!" Roto spoke, taking several pictures of the area.

"Munch!"

"Row row!"

Kabi and Jun immediately took off into the flowers, excited about the new area.

"That's right!" Luna took out three other Pokéballs, "You guys come out too!" she called, throwing the capsules in the sky.

Dode, Deka, and Abu-chan appeared in flashes of light, cheering when they saw the area.

Hau grinned and took out his two Pokéballs. "You guys too then!" The dark-skinned boy cheered as he called out his friends.

Luna watched as Popplio came into view, eyes widening when she saw a Kanto-familiar Pokémon come into view.

"Pikaaa!" The Pikachu gave a yawn as sparks flew from his cheeks.

"A Pikachu, amazing!" Luna kneeled down to get a good look at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, the Electric Mouse Pokémon." Roto began, bringing up Pikachu's picture. "An Electric-type and the evolved form of Pichu. It's in its nature to store electricity. It feels stressed now and then if it's unable to fully discharge the electricity."

"Pichu evolved?" Lillie asked the male, watching as Luna looked over the Electric Mouse in excitement.

"Ya! Pretty kupaianaha* right?!" Hau replied before running into the flowers with Luna. "Now let's play!"

Lillie watched as both trainers and their Pokémon began to play in the flowers, soon seeing her bag start to move. The blonde gave a small laugh before opening the bag. "Alright Nebby, but stay where we can see you."

The Cosmog gave a noise of happiness before diving into the flowers.

*An Hour Later*

Luna gasped for breath as she sat down on a rock. "So fun!" she laughed, resting as Lillie came over.

"Nebby looks like its having fun too." Lilli added, watching Nebby play along with Hau and the Pokémon. "Thank goodness no one typically comes here."

"Why not, this place is amazing!"

"Some trainers do come here, but only to catch a few Pokémon, then they leave." Lillie explained. "Some chefs come here to collect the nectar in the flowers for food."

"Yeah! It makes the Malasadas so sweet!" Hau added.

While the three friends began to talk, Nebby began to float off, only to be noticed by Jun.

"Row?" The Grass QuillcPokémon began to look around, wondering where the mysterious Pokémon went before noticing something in the flowers move, becoming curious and moving towards it.

Luna was brought from her conversation when a large bolt of lightning came out from the flowers, scaring the Pokémon.

"What was that?!" Luna ran back into the flowers, running over to where the blot came from only to notice that Jun was on the ground, defeated.

"Jun!" The female trainer gently picked up her partner, worried. "What happened?"

"Luna, look out!"

The female barely had time to register what Lillie had said before a small spark of electricity barely hit her face, causing her to flinch.

"W-what?!" Luna looked around before seeing something shoot up from the flowers; It looked like a bird, but most of its body wa pale yellow with a line of longer feathers around its waist, giving it a skirt-like look. A ball of feathers were on each tip of the wings, looking like pom-poms.

"Oricorio, The Dancing Pokémon. An Electric and Flying type." Roto spoke, amazed with the discovery. "It creates an electric charge by rubbing its feathers together. It dances over to its enemies and delivers shocking electrical punches." Roto stopped before finding more data "When it drinks different special nectars found only in Alola, it can change its type."

"Oriori!" The new Pokémon gave an angry chirp before firing another bolt of electricity at the group, causing them to scatter.

"We're sorry! We didn't mean to disturb you!" Luna cried as she recalled her team, Hau doing the same before the three ran out of the meadow.

All three gasped for breath as they stopped, Luna standing straight. "Why did it attack us?"

"We must've accidentally interrupted its dance practice..." Hau gasped as he checked himself for safe measure.

"Oh no!"

"It's not that bad Lillie, all Oricorio practice dancing." Hau told the blonde.

"No, not that! Nebby's not here!" Lillie told him, looking around in worry. "Nebby!"

"It must still be in the meadow." Luna theorized, looking back at the entrance.

"We have to go back!" Lillie began to run into the enterance

"But we'll be fried!" Hau told her, grabbing his friend before she could go in. "This meadow has tons of Oricorio in it! That wasn't the only one!"

"But if Nebby is left there, it could get in trouble!" Lillie argued.

"Luna already went in-roto" Roto told the two before they finally took notice that the female trainer wasn't there.

"EH?!"

 ** _*In Melemele Meadow*_**

"Nebby!" Luna whispered, trying to find the Pokémon without being found by the Oricorio. "Nebby, it's Luna."

The female trainer continued looking around, although Nebby wasn't entirely yellow, the sea of bright yellow flowers made it hard to find anything that wasn't taller Dode or Kabi.

"Deka, Dode, Kabi, come out!" Luna unleashed her Yungoos, Trumbeak, and Munchlax, Jun landing down next to them.

"You two look fo Nebby in the flowers." Luna asked her two land-based Pokémon before turning to Trumbeak. "Dode, keep an eye out for the Oricorio and Jun will help."

All of Luna's Pokémon gave a small nod before taking off.

"We'll help too!" Hau spoke softly as he and Lillie found Luna, coming over.

"I have to find it, Nebby's all I have..." Lillie spoke, though the last part was barely audible before she began searching in the flowers.

"Ori! Riri! Orico!"

As Luna searched, the cry of the Dancing Pokémon was heard, causing Luna and her Pokémon to head near it and see what was happening; a lone Oricorio was trying to perfect its dance moves, jumping up and flapping its wings several times. Luna gave a small smile as she watched. "It really loves dancing huh?"

The Oricorio stopped once it noticed that it was being watched, glaring at Luna and preparing to shock her and her team.

"A-ah, don't worry, I just wanna watch!" Luna pleaded, trying to calm the bird Pokémon. "It was a really pretty dance!" Oricorio quickly stopped when it heard Luna's words, becoming happy.

Jun came over to the dual-type Pokémon, chirping something to it while flapping his own wings.

"Ori Ori!" The Oricorio motioned for Luna to follow it, walking off.

"Guys, I have a lead!" Luna called, the two friends and Roto coming over before they all followed after the Pokémon.

Lillie's eyes brightened when they came to a stop, seeing in the middle of a Oricorio flock, her Nebby smiling and playing with them.

"So that's where it was!" Hau grinned.

"It must have noticed the Oricorio's dancing and followed it-roto." Roto theorized

"Nebby!" The blonde rushed over, Nebby noticing her and coming over to her...

SNAP!

A large net sudden sprang from the ground, capturing all the Oricorio and Nebby within it.

"Nebby!" Lillie cried as Hau pulled her back before she was caught, scared.

"What happened?!" Luna asked before seeing something in the sky.

"When asked 'What happened?!' in such a way...

The answer we give you will be our names!

To act with mischief from one place to the next!

To show those who ignore us what they're missing!

A future carved in the destruction of reality!

The lovely, yet chaotic villains!

Hone!

Zugai!

The pair from Team Skull wreaks havoc through the islands!

A black hole, a black tomorrow awaits!"

"You guys again?" Luna growled as she saw the two black-clad people pop their heads out from their hot-air balloon.

"If it isn't newbie and her pals!" Hone taunted.

"Give back Nebby!" Lillie cried.

"You want it so badly...Then come and get it!"

* * *

 _ **Lillie: Give back Nebby now!**_

 _ **Hone: Like I'll hand over something rare that easily!**_

 _ **Hau: You guys are messing with the wrong people!**_

 _ **Luna: Next time on Luna's Journey: Take back Nebby! The Mysterious Shine!**_

 _ **Hau: Time to battle!**_

* * *

...I'M SO SORRY! *bows in apology* I didn't want to wait this long to update, but I've had so much college work and I've been working on Study Abroad applications on top of trying to figure out how to write this chapter. In the end I had to split this whole thing into two parts...I haven't abandoned this fic though!

I also want to clarify one other thing; late last year there was a small argument between me and one of my followers about the story and, in a moment of stress-filled and lack of sleep irritation, I'm worried that the Update(9) I posted might have come off to you guys as me being unreasonable and mean, and I don't want that incident to color people's opinion of me. Believe me, I'd take it all back if I could. I want to clarify that me and the follower have made up, there's no bad blood between us, and that I truly do appreciate any constructive criticism that helps me improve Luna's Journey and I'm very sorry to all of you for my behavior. *bows in apology*

Okay, now onto trivia:

kupaianaha means Amazing in Hawaiian.

As I've mentioned before, I spend a _lot_ of time in my Pokémon games trying to fill up the Pokédex; getting through the actual game story really only takes me a bit more than half a day (I cleared ORAS the night I got it!). I have a plot point for why Luna catches so many Pokémon, so be patient for the reveal!

Since I didn't have time to declare the PokéProblem from last time closed, I'm going to keep it open! You all have until...*checks school calendar* Let's go with April 7th to answer; those who answer correctly/half-correctly will get to have their OC in Luna's Journey!

Here's the question one more time:

 _ **As you guys know, Luna names her Pokémon after their final evolution's Japanese name. There is a character in the Pokémon Adventures manga that she shares this trait with.**_

 _ **Who is that character and which Pokémon is his/her starter?**_

Don't forget to share and comment(hate speeches/flames will not be accepted)!

Alola!

-Animegirl426


	11. Update

Alola Everyone!

I have some good news and bad news.

The Good News: I'm heading to Japan! A lifelong dream is finally going to come true!

The Bad News: I know I said that I'd try to update before I leave, but combining college, packing, preparing everything, and other events into my schedule, I barely had any time to write the next chapter...It frustrates me to no end that I can't deliver what I promised...

I want to finish the chapter while I'm over there, but my Wi-Fi situation in Japan is going to be tricky; there may be days where I won't be able to get internet access and I'll be taking classes over there, so I won't be around my laptop as much.

So, it's with a heavy heart...

That I put _Luna's Journey_ on Hiatus until I return.

I am very sorry to all of you guys for not delivering what I promised before I left and I really hope that you'll continue to support _Luna's Journey_.

As apology, here's a small bit of what's to come:

 ** _"Nebby?! Nebby!" Lillie desperately searched for her friend in the sea of yellow Oricorio, looking for any signs of purple._**

 ** _"In this case...Jun, Leafage!" Luna called, Jun's wings beginning to glow..._**

 ** _Only for the starter to be struck down by Power Gem. "Jun!" Luna watched as her beloved starter fell to the ground, forgetting about the rope and running to him._**

 ** _"Heh, like you have time to do that!" Hone taunted, "Bite 'em!" she ordered, her Rattata charging and biting down at Hau's Pikachu, causing the Electric-type to cry in pain._**

Until next time.

 _ **-AnimeGirl426**_


	12. Take Back Nebby! The Mysterious Shine!

**Alola!**

 ** _"My name's Luna, and I'm on an adventure across the Alola Region!"_**

 ** _"This is my best friend, Jun!"_**

 ** _"Rowlet! Row!"_**

 ** _"Together with all our friends, let's go and search for Pokémon!"_**

 ** _"Rowlet!"_**

 _There's no use in just standing around all the time._ [Luna smiles as she runs on the road, Jun flying next to her.]

 _Just like the sun, the moon, Pok_ _émon, and that girl,_ [Hau, Lillie, and the Professor join her, the Island Kahunas and Trial Captains looking on.]

 _I want to head out and have a head-turning adventure today!_ [The Rotom Pokédex pops up and begins taking pictures.]

 _(Yeah Yeah Yeah!)_ [The four Ocirico styles jump up and dance.]

 _It never stops being shocking, fun, and exciting,_ [Luna runs away from a horde of Zubat in panic with Jun.]

 _Looking here and there and everywhere, I just can't stop._ [Team Skull Grunts look around before being chased by Dode, Deka, and Kabi.]

 _Come on, there's still so much more that we can all see together!_ [Luna smiles as she plays with her team before using the Ride Pager.]

 _(Yeah Yeah Yeah!_ _!)_ [The Ride Pager Pokémon appear one by one.]

 _In intense battles, I'll choose you!_ [Luna commands Rowlet to use Leafage.]

 _(In intense battles, I'll choose you!)_ [Hau commands Popplio to use Water Gun.]

 _And then it's time to catch them all!_ [Gladion commands Type: Null to use Crush Claw.]

 _(And then it's time to catch them all!_ _)_ [Luna throws a Pokéball towards a shadowed Pokémon.]

 _(Go!)_ [The Pokéball shakes before clicking, Luna taking it and throwing it in the air.]

 _Burn brighter, Sun! Take off with blazing enthusiasm in your heart!_ _(Yeah!)_ [Jun takes off to the skies before Luna watches Solgaleo run past her.]

 _Your courage is overflowing, Moon! Light up our dreams brilliantly!_ [Lillie watches the stars with Nebby before seeing Lunala fly past them.]

 _(Yeah Yeah Yeah!)_ [The four Guardian Deities soar through the sky.]

 _Now, with your courage and spirits up high..._ [Luna prepares to use a Z-move.]

 _Shout it out loudly, Alola!_ [Luna stands proudly with her team.]

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Take Back Nebby! The Mysterious Shine!**

...

"Dode, Peck!"

"Pikachu, Thundershock!"

"Bite them Rattata!"

"Power Gem, Sabelye!"

The Trumbeak rushed through the air before diving towards the Alolan Rattata, who proceeded to meet beak with fang. Meanwhile, rocks were soon formed in front of Sabelye before they were hurdled at Hau's Pikachu, who blew them to bits with his electricity.

Lillie watched in fear as the battle took place, Nebby and the flock of Oricorio crying out for help. The rest of Hau and Luna's Pokémon standing guard for the blonde. The female wanted nothing more than to run and help the captured creatures, but she had no means of doing so; just because her friends' Pokémon were kind to her didn't mean that they would listen to her. Even Kabi was just following what Luna had asked him to do.

"Echoed Voice!" Luna called, Dode unleashing a large screech from his beak, winds roaring with the sound as the enemy was flung back to their trainers.

"Power Gem, once more!" Zugai called, Sabelye forming multiple rocks before shooting them out at Dode, causing the Bird Pokémon to fall to the ground.

Luna grit her teeth, recalling Dode to his Pokéball. "Kabi, Lick!" she called, the Munchlax running out and attempting to lick the Rattata.

"Don't let it, Bite!" Hone called, her Rattata running at Kabi with fangs prepared to sink into its intended target.

"Pikachu, Baby-Doll Eyes!" Hala ordered, Pikachu summoning up all of his cuteness before staring at Rattata, causing the enemy's Pokémon to falter.

"Keep fighting back Kabi!" Luna told him, making a run for the next containing the captured Oricorio and Nebby as Lillie did the same, the two females trying to break the ropes. "Come on, break already!" Luna grunted, trying to break the ropes.

"Nebby?! Nebby!" Lillie desperately searched for her friend in the sea of yellow Oricorio, looking for any signs of purple.

"In this case...Jun, Leafage!" Luna called, Jun's wings beginning to glow...

Only for the starter to be struck down by Power Gem. "Jun!" Luna watched as her beloved starter fell to the ground, forgetting about the rope and rushing over to him.

"Heh, like you have time to do that!" Hone taunted, "Bite 'em!" she ordered, her Rattata charging and biting down at Hau's Pikachu, causing the Electric-type to cry in male grit his teeth, Luna was busy helping Lillie and Pikachu was outnumbered; time to even it out! "Poppolio, Water Gun!"

The blue seal-like creature began spewing water at the enemy, but the enemy was too nimble for the water to hit, just barely missing each time.

"Heh, Zugai, deal with the brat girls!" Hone ordered, smirking as if she knew that she would win against Hau by herself.

Zugai gave his own smirk as he turned to the struggling females, Luna glaring at him as she held Jun in her arms. "What kind of monsters are you?! Taking all these Oricorio!" she berated; she had heard many stories back in Kanto of bad people who would steal dozens of Pokémon, wild or not, and then sell them off or even use them like weapons, it was obvious just the thought of it disgusted Luna to no end based on her reaction.

" 'Cause it's fun!" Zugai replied bluntly, coming closer. "Boss allows us to do whatever we want, and we deserve to do it after how the people of Alola treated us!" Luna watched as he came towards her, the female swearing she saw a hint of pain in the male's eyes as he shouted, or was that just her imagination?

"Kabi, Chip Away!" Luna called, her childhood companion rushing towards Zugai with his fists glowing white.

Lillie took the chance to try to free the Oricorio, a smile on her face when she saw a hint of purple in the sea of yellow. "Nebby!"

The mysterious little Pokémon began to cry out, both scared and relieved as it pushed through the bird Pokémon, but growing more scared when it saw Luna's battle.

"Kabi!"

Luna watched in horror as Kabi was blasted back by another Power Gem, rolling into Luna's legs and causing the female to fall.

"Let's end this already...Sableye, Dark Pulse!" Zugai commanded, black and purple energy starting to form in his Pokémon's hands.

Hau and Lillie turned their focus to Luna, horror in their eyes as the attack blasted straight at their friend.

"LUNA!"

Everyone failed to notice the bright light beginning to emit from the net.

* * *

Luna opened her eyes to nothing but pure white scenery everywhere she looked. Her Pokémon weren't there by her side, something that scared her greatly.

"Wha...where...Lillie?! Hau?!" Luna shouted as she looked around for any sign of her friends. "Jun?!"

 _wu...na..._

Luna stopped when she heard a voice; it sounded similar to a baby's...a scared baby. The female continued to look around before colors slowly started to form, but blurry, as if she was just starting to see for the first time.

"Wh-who's there?" Luna asked, trying to calm down.

 _wan...wiwi..._

Luna pulled her hat down over her head a bit more, trying to block out the noise before she heard crying...a familiar cry.

"N-nebby?" The female trainer looked up, noticing that the colors forming under her feet were rich purple, with splashes of yellow and little star-like patterns decorating it every now and then.

 _wan...wiwi..._

" wi-wi...you mean 'Lillie?' You want Lillie?" Luna asked, managing to decipher the baby talk as she began walking around, more color splashing around her feet. "I-I don't know where Lillie is..." she spoke. "I don't even know where I am..."

 _You..._

Luna stopped as another voice appeared, the color under her feet changing to bright yellow with splashes of black and orange. "W-who's there?!" she asked, taking a step back.

 _You certainly are a reckless one, aren't you?_

The color vanished from underneath Luna, instead forming a silhouette in front of her, but the colors were still blurry and unable to properly identify just who -or what for that matter- was in front of the trainer. However weird it looked, Luna found herself calming down, the presence soothing her nerves and welcoming her with warmth.

"Nebby, where's Nebby?" Luna asked, "I have to free it and all the Oricorio!"

 _You're fighting so hard...but for what reason?_

"wha...To take back Nebby of course!" Luna replied, "I have to save them before they get hurt! I-if they get hurt then they could never be the same!" Luna's voice had a flurry of emotions dancing through it; annoyance that she was still stuck somewhere she didn't know and wasn't getting out of it, upset that she didn't know where her Pokémon or her friends were, and scared of what could be happening to Nebby and the Oricorio.

 _I see...It seems like you're the one after all..._

"What? 'the one?' What does that-" Luna's questioning was cut off as the colors intensified, the figure starting to fade. "Wait!" Luna tried to find the figure through the color, feeling herself start to drift out of consciousness. "Who are you?! What do you mean?!"

The world around Luna erupted in color...

and then turned white...

* * *

 _...na!_

 _Lu..._

 _Lu...na!_

"Luna!"

The black-haired female began to wake at the sound of her name being called, the world around her blurry before figures began to form; Hau and Lillie were above her, looking down with worried expressions.

"...guys?" Luna winced as the light flashed above her before she began to sit up, Jun quickly flying into his partner's arms and Kabi hugging her leg. "what...happened?"

"We don't know!" Hau spoke, shocked. "That Dark Pulse was going straight for you and then out of nowhere, POW! A huge blast of light!" Hau made a explosion mimicry with his hands to show his point.

"When it faded, Team Skull was gone and you were on the ground."Lillie added, helping Luna to stand. "You really had us worried there..."

"..." Luna suddenly remembered what happened. "The Oricorio, Nebby! A-are they-"

"Ori Ori!"

A puff of yellow caught the corner of Luna's eyes, seeing several of the Oricorio dancing happily with Nebby circling around them in glee.

"They're all safe." Hau assured, grinning. "We finally managed to get the net cut thanks to everyone's efforts."

Luna looked around, watching the creatures interact happily as Jun settled into her arms and Kabi kept a firm grip on his trainer for safety.

As happy as Luna was for the outcome, millions of questions raced through her mind, wanting billions of answers in return for them, but three stood out the most:

1\. Why did Zugai look so sad in that one moment?

2\. What was that mysterious shine that saved them?

and 3. Who was the figure she was talking to?

* * *

 _ **Lillie: Hau! Are you sure you're ready for this?**_

 _ **Luna: Go Hau! Go!**_

 _ **Hau: Alright...You're going down, Gramps!**_

 _ **Luna: Next Time on Luna's Journey: Free-spirited Brawl! Hau vs Hala!**_

 _ **Hau: Hele, Popplio!**_

* * *

 **Animegirl426:** Well, after six weeks in Japan, I'm back! And after a week dealing with Jet-lag, I've managed to finish the chapter! I'm a little disappointed with myself on how the battle scene turned out, these kinds of scenes really aren't my forte. Hopefully I might be able to do a little better since the next few chapters won't be focusing on Luna, but I'd really appreciate it if you guys had any pointers. Any help is appreciated!

As always, no flames or hate speeches.

Well, until next time!

 _ **-Animegirl426**_


	13. Free-Spirited Brawl! Hau vs Hala!

**Alola!**

 ** _"My name's Luna, and I'm on an adventure across the Alola Region!"_**

 ** _"This is my best friend, Jun!"_**

 ** _"Rowlet! Row!"_**

 ** _"Together with all our friends, let's go and search for Pokémon!"_**

 ** _"Rowlet!"_**

 _There's no use in just standing around all the time._ [Luna smiles as she runs on the road, Jun flying next to her.]

 _Just like the sun, the moon, Pok_ _émon, and that girl,_ [Hau, Lillie, and the Professor join her, the Island Kahunas and Trial Captains looking on.]

 _I want to head out and have a head-turning adventure today!_ [The Rotom Pokédex pops up and begins taking pictures.]

 _(Yeah Yeah Yeah!)_ [The four Ocirico styles jump up and dance.]

 _It never stops being shocking, fun, and exciting,_ [Luna runs away from a horde of Zubat in panic with Jun.]

 _Looking here and there and everywhere, I just can't stop._ [Team Skull Grunts look around before being chased by Dode, Deka, and Kabi.]

 _Come on, there's still so much more that we can all see together!_ [Luna smiles as she plays with her team before using the Ride Pager.]

 _(Yeah Yeah Yeah!_ _!)_ [The Ride Pager Pokémon appear one by one.]

 _In intense battles, I'll choose you!_ [Luna commands Rowlet to use Leafage.]

 _(In intense battles, I'll choose you!)_ [Hau commands Popplio to use Water Gun.]

 _And then it's time to catch them all!_ [Gladion commands Type: Null to use Crush Claw.]

 _(And then it's time to catch them all!_ _)_ [Luna throws a Pokéball towards a shadowed Pokémon.]

 _(Go!)_ [The Pokéball shakes before clicking, Luna taking it and throwing it in the air.]

 _Burn brighter, Sun! Take off with blazing enthusiasm in your heart!_ _(Yeah!)_ [Jun takes off to the skies before Luna watches Solgaleo run past her.]

 _Your courage is overflowing, Moon! Light up our dreams brilliantly!_ [Lillie watches the stars with Nebby before seeing Lunala fly past them.]

 _(Yeah Yeah Yeah!)_ [The four Guardian Deities soar through the sky.]

 _Now, with your courage and spirits up high..._ [Luna prepares to use a Z-move.]

 _Shout it out loudly, Alola!_ [Luna stands proudly with her team.]

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Free-Spirited Brawl! Hau vs Hala!**

...

"Come on guys! I wanna hurry up!"

"We can't go any faster than we are going now, so _you_ slow down, Hau!"

Lillie panted as she struggled to keep up with her friends, the two trainers rushing towards town at a full sprint. "P-please wait!" she begged her two friends, holding her bag, with Nebby in it, close as she tried not to trip over her own feet.

"Hala-san won't be going anywhere-roto! There's no need to rush!" Roto told the excited boy, hovering next to him.

"But I gotta challenge gramps now! I've been waiting forever to!" Hau grinned, not slowing down while Luna's energy began to run low.

It had been three days since the 'incident' in Melemele Meadow. Although Luna had wanted to challenge Hala sooner, the experience left her completely exhausted; she collapsed in bed the moment she got home. While she was healing in that time, Hau had managed to clear his trial and had wanted to go against Hala at once. The two girls had agreed to let Hau challenge first to let Luna recover, but the three had recently stayed near the meadow to make sure the Skull Goons wouldn't come back. Thankfully, they didn't and the three were now rushing back so that Hau could try his Island Challenge.

"Over here, Cousin!" Kukui called, seeing the three run into the village, many of the villagers gathering around the main square in anticipation. "Well, hope you've Harden your resolve, because it's time for one of the toughest battles on the island."

"Just how strong is Hala?" Luna asked, turning to Lillie who managed to catch her breath. "I mean, he's gotta be one crazy strong trainer in order to be this Island Kahuna guy, right?"

Lillie nodded, "The Kahuna is the strongest trainer on the island; years of experience in battle and quick wit in strategizing help them against trial-goers." she explained to the other female.

"Not to mention their synchronization with their Pokémon; These trainers were hand-picked by the island deities themselves." Kukui added. "Each one also focuses on a specific type. Think of it like the Gym Leaders back in Kanto." he spoke, Luna making a small noise of understanding.

"And my Gramps has been one for years!" Hau proudly mentioned. "He's super crazy strong, but I'm gonna beat him!" the young boy gave a huge grin, his excitement practically bursting off his body. "For Lanakila!"

"There he is now-roto!" Roto exclaimed, the device seeing Hala come towards the group with a gentle smile on his face, though Luna noticed Hau growing increasingly nervous as he came closer.

"Well, I have to say I'm excited to be battling you both." Hala told the trial-goers, both Luna and Hau smiling brightly. "But I only have time for one of you today, so who's it going to be?" he questioned.

"Me! Me!" Hau spoke up, Lillie giving a small giggle at the sheer amount of excitement that flowed through Hau's voice. "I'm ready, Gramps!" Hala gave a hearty laugh at his grandson's enthusiasm. "Alright then, to the stage."

"Is Hau gonna be alright, he looked nervous for a second there." Luna questioned, watching the two head for the wooden stage.

"A battle against the Island Kahuna isn't something to take lightly." Kukui told her, walking alongside the girls. "And just because they're related doesn't mean Hala will go easy on him. This'll test Hau and just how serious he is about taking the Trials to come."

"What happens if he loses?"

"He won't have to retake Ilima's challenge again, but he'll have to keep battling Hala until he wins." Kukui explained. "He can only go onto the next Island Challenge after he's cleared Melemele Island."

Luna watched as everyone gathered near the stage, the professor taking the center. "Today we have a young trainer ready to face the Kahuna in an attempt to clear the Island Challenge of Melemele!" he announced. "Island Kahuna Hala will be taking on Trainer Hau!"

Cheers erupted as Hau and Hala took the stage, Luna noticing that Lillie was staring at Hau. "Worried?" she asked, giving a teasing smile at the blonde.

"N-not at all!" Lillie replied, her now bright red face contrasting with the rest of her appearance. "I know Hau can do it..." she spoke quietly.

"Hau's battle strategy relies around lowering stats-roto." Roto showed Lillie and Luna his data. "He weakens the enemy's blows and defense before going straight for a critical hit."

"Now then! Let's see a battle as hot as a Flamethrower!" Kukui spoke, raising his hand. "Begin!"

"Pikachu, Hele!"

"Mankey, go!"

Luna watched as Pikachu fell to Hau's side while the monkey-like Pokémon fell to Hala's. "Mankey!" Luna's eyes widened at the sight of a Kanto-familiar Pokémon as Roto brought up data for the girls.

"Mankey, the Pig Monkey Pokémon. Fighting-Type. Its raging tires it out and causes it to fall asleep, but the anger resonating in its dreams causes it to wake up—which infuriates it all over again."

"Mankey, Focus Energy!" Hala's Pokémon began to screech, yellow and orange energy surrounding it. "Now Karate Chop!"

"Deflect it!" Hau called, watching as Mankey charged at Pikachu with the attack. The electric mouse began to run across the stage, using his tail to meet each of Mankey's strikes. Despite appearing even, Lillie and Luna both noticed that Pikachu was just barely managing to meet Mankey's speed.

"Now Thundershock!" Pikachu's cheeks began to spark before electricity bursted out from them, managing to hit Mankey as the Pig Monkey Pokémon tried to hit him with Karate Chop again. But that wasn't the end of it as Mankey managed to stand back up, looking even angrier before it ran forward and managed to hit Pikachu.

Luna watched with anticipation as both of the attacks hit their intended targets, "Hau's not doing his usual strategy." she told Roto and Lillie, keeping her eyes on the battle. "Why?"

"Maybe because Hala knows his strategy?" Lille theorized, stopping Nebby from popping out. "But you're right, usually Hau uses Play Nice by now..."

Hau grit his teeth as Mankey kept up the attacks, Pikachu wasn't going to last despite being faster. "Now, Pikachu!" he called, his Pokémon sparking up his cheeks before running in a circle, causing the electricity to flow up into a tornado-like fashion as it continued to spark wildly.

Lillie watched as Hau called out his orders, "Amazing..." she whispered, Luna giving a small smile when she noticed the faintest amount of blush on Lillie's face.

"Hit it!" Hau called, Pikachu sending out another bolt, causing the electric tornado to detonate towards Mankey with no means of escape. The Pig Monkey Pokémon began to screech as he was continuously hit, soon tumbling down at Hala's feet, defeated.

"Mankey is unable to battle, the first round goes to Hau!" Kukui announced, cheers practically exploding from the crowd in excitement for what was coming as Hala recalled his Mankey, sending the capsule a silent thanks for the inhabitant's hard work before bringing out another one, Luna excited to see what Hala's next choice was.

With a flash of light, Hala brought out a Makuhita, Luna noticing one of her Pokéballs shaking before Maku sprung out of it, excited. "Heh, you wanna check out the battle too, Maku?" she asked her own Makuhita, receiving a calm, but excited nod in return.

"Sand Attack!" With Hala's word, Makuhita pounded its fists together before kicking up a small gust, dirt and sand flying up and launching at Pikachu, who was still sparking from the earlier attack. Pikachu whined as the debri managed to fly into his line of sight. "Try to hit it with Thundershock!" His trainer called, his partner about to attack before Makuhita suddenly rushed up, slamming his fists together and causing Pikachu to fall back in shock.

"Fake Out." Roto explained, taking a video of the move. "A priority move where the user startles the opponent, causing them to flinch." it explained.

"Now Arm Thrust!" Hala called, his Makuhita's fists glowing before it began to repeatedly strike Hau's Pikachu, leaving no room for comeback. Pikachu cried out as the hits kept coming, falling back near Hau and was struggling to get back up. Hau bit his lip; his gramps knew that Pikachu was one of his fastest Pokémon. Give the opponent no chance to run and strike them down was a common strategy, but it was an efficient one.

Pikachu gave out a cry, snapping Hau out of his thoughts as the Electric type fell back. "Pikachu, Play Nice!" he called,

The Electric mouse fell defeated, Hau tried to hide his worry as he recalled his Pikachu and took out the next Pokéball. The male began to take deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself

"Both only have one Pokémon left..." Lillie mumbled, seeing Hau's expression. Her hands unconsciously gripping her bag's strap tighter, something that Nebby managed to grab a peek of. "Hau..."

"Come on Hau!" Luna cheered, Jun giving out his own chirps of support to his trainer's rival. Hau gripped the capsule in his hands tightly, scared-but at the same time, ready for whatever result the battle would bring.

"Popplio, Hele!" Hau called, tossing the capsule and sending out his starter. Popplio landed on the ground gracefully before giving out a cry of determination. "Disarming Voice!" as soon as the command was given, Popplio sent out the attack, Makuhita tumbling back, but not with the damage Luna expected.

"Huh? Shouldn't that have done more damage?" She asked Lillie, confused as Lillie shook her head. "Then why?"

"Remember, the Kahunas have spent years perfecting their battle style." Lillie told her friend. "Even though a Fairy-type attack is effective against a Fighting-type like Makuhita, Hala's done so much training that it would barely do anything."

Luna looked back at the fight, seeing Makuhita charge at Popplio with Arm Thrust and-despite Popplio managing to dodge a few-hit its mark twice. "But still..."

Hau tried to keep calm as he kept calling out for Disarming Voice, knowing it was the only move in Popplio's current arsenal that could do more than a little damage to his grandfather's Makuhita. "Come on...think! Think!" he thought, trying to find some way to counteract Makuhita, who despite taking hits, was still going strong, before hearing something.

"Hau! Don't give up! Go!"

The male looked at the crowd to see Lillie calling out to him, Luna grinning as the blonde continued to cheer. Although Hau couldn't see it from where he was standing, Luna easily saw the faint blush on Lillie's face as she continued to call out her cheers to him.

"Lillie..." Hau's face turned slightly red before smiling, turning back to the battle, but with his usual demeanor.

 _"There it is..."_ Hala took note of his grandson's expression. _"He's got something planned..."_ The elder gave a smile before turning serious. "Arm Thrust!"

Popplio turned back to her trainer, seeing the look in his eye. "Popplio, stay still!" Hau called, the water-type starter nodding as Makuhita came towards it, crying as it was hit again.

Lillie grew confused as Hau allowed his partner to get hit, seeing Hala go for more hits. "Why?! He'll lose at this rate!" She spoke before Luna put a hand on her shoulder. "Luna..."

"Lillie, did you forget the basics?" The female trainer joked, confusing Lillie further. "Think, what's Popplio's ability?" At Luna's question, the blonde's eyes widened as she saw Hau's smile get bigger with each hit.

 _"Just like Luna..."_ Hau thought, remembering his rivals' fight with Illima and the strategy she used with Bet-chan. _"Allow the enemy to hit...take into account Popplio's ability...and then..."_

"Finish it!" Hala called, Makuhita running at Popplio with fists glowing.

"AQUA JET!" Hau yelled, Popplio giving a bark as water surrounded her, suddenly shooting at Makuhita faster than a rocket. Makuhita gave a cry as it tried to push through the water, but found itself overwhelmed as Popplio pushed through with even greater force.

Hau watched as Makuhita fell, drenched and defeated. "Ah..."

Lillie and Luna's smiled grew as Kukui gave the result.

"Makuhita is unable to battle! The round goes to Popplio, which means Hau has cleared Melemele Island's challenge!"

The crowd erupted into cheers as Hau just stood there, trying to process the information.

"I did it..." he muttered, excitement welling up. "I beat Gramps!" he cheered, running over and picking up his partner. "Thanks Popplio, you're the best!" he praised, the Water-type starter giving an exhausted bark and hugging its trainer back, just as happy as Hau was.

Hala recalled Makuhita, giving a smile as he came over to Hau. "Hau, you did fantastic." he praised, rubbing his grandson's head which caused Hau to grin even more.

Lillie smiled as she pushed through the crowd, running over and hugging Hau. "You did it!" she cheered, Luna smiling as she saw Hau turn red at the contact.

"Hau was amazing, huh Jun?" Luna asked her partner, Jun cooing in agreement as he flew from Luna's head into her arms.

"Row! Row Row!"

"Yeah..." Luna looked at the cheering Hau with determination, smiling in excitement. "We can't afford to lose to him!" she told Jun, her gaze switching to Hala, who caught her gaze and smiled back at her.

"Just wait Hala-san...I'm coming!"

* * *

 ** _Luna: Wow! What a view! This is great~!_**

 ** _Lillie: This scenery...he and I made a promise here..._**

 ** _Hau: Next time on Luna's Journey: Hoʻohiki! How Lillie met Hau!_**

 ** _Luna: Let's hear the love story!_**

 ** _Lillie: Luna!_**

* * *

 **Animegirl426:**...*sighs* Yeah...I wanted to post as soon as I got back from Japan, but then a bunch of college stuff came into play, I got into a 'writing high' for a different series, and this semester I've barely had time to write; everything's just been homework and english readings...

"Sorry" doesn't even begin to cover how much I want to apologize to all of you for making you wait this long for a new chapter...Heck, it's almost time for _Let's Go Pikachu/Eevee_ to come out and I haven't even finished this starting arc! I feel like I'm letting you all down...

Chapters will be slow, but I really hope you'll continue to support _Luna's Journey_! If I could get some pointers on battle scenes, that'd really help! As always, hate speeches/flames are not allowed.

Comment and Share the story with others!

Until Next Time!

 _ **-Animegirl426**_


End file.
